How I
by ashleythepandabear
Summary: (Kise's perspective) It was just another boring day. Seemed like roaming the halls of Kaijou was a good idea at the time. Just when he decided to just head on home, he runs into somebody. And somehow this somebody has been growing on him. This somebody wouldn't escape his head. And maybe that was a good thing. Later, he eventually realized he had met her. And he fell. {First Story}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

A Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic:

Featuring: Kise Ryouta in…  
**"How I"**

Walking around the halls of Kaijou made me realize I had nothing to do. Kasamatsu-senpai didn't call for any practices today. The modeling agency I worked for part-time didn't have any projects for me, too. The sun was setting and I'm positive I'm the only person in the building. The thought made me scared-ssu… I know! I'll text Kuroko-cchi! I flipped open my phone and composed a text which read:

Hello Kuroko-cchi! I don't have anything to do and I'm really bored. I was wondering if we could go out and have some fun. We can watch a movie or something. My treat-ssu! ヽ (^◇^*)/

After a while, I finally received a reply from Kuroko-cchi:

Gomennasai Kise-kun, we're busy training now. And in all honesty, it sounded as if you asked me out on a date and 'm not interested in going out with you.

I paused for a few moments, letting his reply sink in… Eh? I re-read the text I sent Kuroko-cchi and I guess it did sound like I asked him out-ssu… I feel slightly bummed out and continue to roam the halls for a while.

Eventually, the corridors began to turn orange with the sunset so I set out to leave. I turn left to go down the stairs when all of a sudden, I bump into someone going up. I fell to the ground, my back to the floor while the figure next to me landed face first.

"Ouch-ssu~…" I mumbled and rubbed my head. I didn't mumble only for me, but also for the figure next to me. I realize she was a girl with straight, long, brown hair that fell just above her hips. She had her hair in a half-ponytail but her bangs still hovered above her eyes. I got up and helped her as soon as I regained my own balance. I observed her face and thought her skin looked like porcelain. So fragile. And so foreign, now that I come to think about it. Maybe she was mixed. Her bright blue eyes were shining brightly, competing to stay just as blue with the setting sun taking over with orange.

"I'm very sorry…" she had an American accent with just a hint of Japanese. "I didn't see you coming down. I guess I shouldn't have been running." Her voice was light and airy and friendly. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking concerned and apologetic.

I managed to nod my head. It was like she had me in a trance-ssu. She was hypnotizing. I was able to properly reply. "Yes. Are you-ssu?"

She blinked at me and I observed that her forehead had a red mark. I looked at her legs, specifically the front part of her calf. I'm not a pervert-ssu! I found a small purple bruise beginning to develop. She must have hit her leg on the steps.

"I'm not Sue." She replies and it was my turn to blink.

"I didn't mean that-ssu." I felt a laugh threatening to come out of from my throat but I tried my best not to let it out. "I just meant are you alright-ssu?" She started to smile, finally getting what I mean.

"Oh. Got it." She almost giggled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just sorry again." She gave a quick bow and continued to head up the stairs. She looked back to me a couple times. On the third she mouthed _sorry. _After the sixth, she didn't look back anymore.

Well, I've never seen her before. I think she may be new. Most girls who run into me (especially when it's just the two of us) usually talk, flirt, try to get my number, et cetera. But not her. She even seemed concerned for my well being. I'm pretty concerned about her since the purple bruise on her left leg is going to hurt soon.

I unconsciously follow her, going up the stairs as quiet as I can. I'm only curious why she would go up these steps so late. After two flights, I hear light footsteps and peak at the hall. I'm positive that would be the sound of her footsteps-ssu. I find her entering a classroom. After a few moments, I realize it's next to my classroom. I approach the classroom and sneak a peek.

"Where is it…? Where is it…?" I hear her mumble as she searches through desks. "Ah! Here it is." And when she found what seems to be just a pen, she smiles. The sun is setting, there's only minimal light left, but I swear, when she smiled it was as if it was just afternoon. It was as if the sun was still bright-ssu.

All too soon, she heads back to the door and I run down stairs (two flights to be exact). To the very place we bumped into each other earlier. I was thinking if I should just hide or lean by the wall like those cool guys. I can pull off the cool guy thing, but then what would she think? She might think I'm a bad boy and girls like that, right? No. Probably not her-ssu. She looks like she likes everyone but she might only just respect bad boys, not like them. Why do I even care what she thinks-ssu? I could just do what I was about to do before we bumped into each other. I could just head down and walk away.

"Oh." I hear her voice from behind me and when I turned around, she's there. In the light, up the stairs, with her eyes shining bright, she looks as if she's flying. "I thought you left by now."

"I was about to but…" okay here it comes. What am I supposed to say?

"But…?" she pushes. No, not really pushes. Urges, more likely. She urges me to talk, very gently.

"But I was worried-ssu." I end up telling the half truth.

"Worried about what?" she asked and her blue eyes never looked so innocent.

"I was worried… about you." At this she gives a perplexed look. I might seem like such a creep-ssu! "What I mean is, I saw the bruise on your leg and thought you might feel the pain soon and I wanted to make sure you got down the stairs safely. That's all-ssu."

"Oh." She giggled, just barely. Just enough for me to hear her. "Well, I appreciate that very much. Kise Ryouta, correct?"

"How'd you…?" I didn't get to finish my sentence, really.

"Right, of course you wouldn't remember." She didn't say it bitterly. She said it as if it was a fact. "I used to go to middle school with you. At Teiko. I wasn't in the same class as you, but our classrooms were next to each other, so I saw you often." Just like how it is now-ssu… "My older sisters would talk about you all the time when they watched your games. I've never seen you play though; I've always tended to our grandmother. I'd like to, honestly, I just didn't get the chance to."

"I see…" I mumbled, I'm not sure she heard me, though.

"My parents transferred me here because my dad got transferred near here. Oops. I've said too much. I'm sorry. I'm probably wasting your time." She shook her head, as if elaborating how ridiculous she was. Which she wasn't. She wasn't.

"It's okay. I don't have anything else to do-ssu." I reply and grin, a bit sheepish.

"Well… that's it. I gotta get home now. My grandmother is probably waiting for me." She takes a few more steps down.

"What about your sisters?" I ask, suddenly interested in this girl's life.

"Two are probably out clubbing, another with her kid, and the closest to my age probably studying at home already." She said while looking at the ceiling, thinking about it all.

"What a family you have." I said it in a friendly way and smiled, just in case she thought I was insulting her. She didn't. She even smiled back. She continued to go down the stairs and I followed after her. She didn't question or comment or anything. She's very humble.

"What's your name?" I say when we reach the school gate. I realized I didn't ask her that before.

"Falline." She replied, obviously a foreigner's name which proves my theory to be correct. She smiled at me, but this time when she smiled, she closed her eyes. And when she closed her eyes, the sides crinkled. Falline turned, going to the right. My route was left but I found myself following her.

"You live near here?" she asked.

"Sort of." I lied. I knew this neighborhood to be okay in the morning but was a completely different story during the night. I just wanted to make sure she got home safe, is all. We continued to walk and I found out that her house was just fifteen minutes away if you walked. Only a few rights and one left. Her house was big on the outside. Or I think it looked big because of the garden in the front and I could see a basketball court at the left side, probably stretching at the back. At the right, there was a mini-soccer field, with a goal on both sides.

"Sporty now, are we?" I asked and grinned. This made her giggle softly.

"You should see the back. We have a small tennis court there." She said and reached in her bag. She made shuffling noises then I heard the familiar clinkof keys. She inserted it in the keyhole of the gate but didn't open it. Not yet, at least.

"Did you just walk me home, Kise Ryouta?" She moved her eyes from the keyhole to me, only slightly moving her head to face my direction.

"Uhm…" I put my left hand at the back of my head and rubbed my hair. "Yes-ssu." I say, sounding defeated. She gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." She said. "I don't want to go in while you're still out, so you can head go ahead and start walking to where you really live." She sounds like she has me all figured out. Which she has.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe-ssu." I nodded my head towards her leg, the one that was bruised. Not once had she shown any signs of pain, but I know it hurt. I had to deal with bruises all the time thanks to Kasamatsu-senpai…

"Thank you, again. That was very nice of you." I liked the way she said nice instead of sweet. I liked the way she thanked me because it sounded so soft and sincere. She was probably being sincere.

"Okay… I'll be on my way now…" I said and stepped back three steps.

"Alright, stay safe Kise Ryouta." I liked the way she said my full name. It was like she wasn't sure whether she should call me Kise or Ryouta.

"I will." I said and turned my back to her and started walking down the street. Just as I turned the corner, I heard her gate open and close. I smiled inwardly, maybe unconsciously as well. As I made my way home, back to my own older sisters, I thought about her. Her eyes. Her smile. Her hair. Her voice. Her skin. Her bruise. Her house. Her family. Her everything.

And that's how I met her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading this so far, I hope I don't disappoint.  
Thanks to **Tamani** for reviewing and favorite-ing. **  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

The next day was the last day of school for the week (i.e. Friday). I lazily got up from my bed. I went to the bathroom in my bedroom and washed my face with cold water to wipe the sleep away from my eyes. I'm more awake now, but I still let a yawn escape from my mouth. I continue to take a warm shower and put on my uniform.

As I make my way down the stairs, I try to fix the tie that comes with the uniform. I was never really good at fixing my tie-ssu… I make my way to the kitchen counter where I know French toast and eggs will be waiting for me. It was a sort of ritual for my sisters to cook, one for breakfast and the other for dinner.

This time the eldest, Suteki-neesan, was going to cook. I take my seat next to my other sister, Shurei-neesan who was reading another one of her magazines. I watch Shurei-neesan give me a side glance and she sighs. She sets down her magazine beside her plate and faces me, her hands finding its way to the unmade tie around my neck.

"Honestly, Ryouta." She said as she rolls her eyes. I give her a sheepish grin. "You should really do this in front of a mirror if you don't know how to fix it."

"She's right." Suteki-neesan says and sets down a plate with two French toasts and two sunny-side-up eggs.

"Gomen, gomen." I say. "I promise I'll learn how soon-ssu."

"Good." They say simultaneously. Most of the time, they're mistaken for being twins. They were only one year apart and were the same height. Suteki-neesan had short hair, only reaching above her shoulders that was straight but curled at the end. Shurei-neesan had longer hair, reaching her waist and curled at the end as well. They both had a darker shade of blonde hair than mine. The three of us eat together with a music from Suteki-neesan's phone.

"Alright, I'm off." I say and stand up. They both groaned. "What-ssu?"

"You're supposed to wash the dishes!" Suteki-neesan said.

"But I'm already running late-ssu." I reasoned.

"You're washing the dishes tonight and the rest of the day tomorrow." Shurei-neesan said.

"But that's unfair-ssu!" I argued.

"Well, we have to get things done too, Ryouta. But instead, we'll wash the dishes." Suteki-neesan said in a calm voice. She was always more patient and forgiving then Shurei-neesan was.

"Hai…" I mumble and grab my bag. I leave the house and make my way to school. As I reach my destination, I see the flood of the familiar uniforms of Kaijou. In my peripheral vision, I see girls squealing and saying my name. I groan inwardly, it was always bothersome for me. I mean, I like my fans. They're an ego-boost and give me passion but they can also be annoying at times-ssu...

Among the crowd, I spot a familiar black ribbon tied around gorgeous brown hair. Out of nowhere, my feet start picking up speed, approaching the black ribbon and soon enough I'm walking next to Falline-cchi. Did I just call her Falline-cchi in my head? I barely know her-ssu!

"Oh. Hello." She greeted me with a warm smile. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, Falline-chan." That was a start. We continued to walk with each other side by side in silence. We passed halls, climbed stairs and we reached her classroom. She must be very smart-ssu. She stopped by the door.

"Did you just walk me to class, Kise Ryouta?" she asked gently. She asked it as if she didn't want to assume anything, and that was nice of her.

"Uhm, sort of. My classroom is next to yours-ssu." I raised my head to the direction of the classroom next to hers and she looked there.

"Oh. Alright." She said. "Thank you for sort of walking me to class then." And here comes her smile again.

"Can I ask you a question-ssu?" I ask, but immediately feeling as if I should take it back.

"Anything at all." She replies kindly.

"Why do you call me by my full name?" It was a stupid answer. If it was anyone else, they would have made fun of me. She even stared at me. I thought for a moment that her mask would fall off and she would tell me 'you're kidding, right? How stupid can you be?' and laugh or walk off or something. But she didn't. She stared, yes, but she smiled then gave me her answer.

* * *

"Oi! Kise!" Kasamatsu-senpai shouted at me again and kicked me.

"Ouch-ssu…" This was something I've become accustomed to when Kasamatsu-senpai was tired of me not focusing.

"Stop with all the distractions." He scolded me.

"Gomen. Some things have just been on my mind-ssu." I apologize.

"Well clear your mind and play the game you love." Kasamatsu-senpai said. I could tell he was especially excited for today's practice. I wonder what happened to him today.

"Don't mind him." Moriyama-senpai said. "He's just feeling pumped. You should too." I nod my head dumbly. We continue to practice. I decided to shove my thoughts back for a moment to focus on playing my best. It'd be a shame to let down all the people watching now-ssu. I wave at the crowd and Kasamatsu-senpai comes in with the kick, right on cue.

"Alright, let's take a break!" Kasamatsu-senpai shouts and the team rests at the benches for a while. While we're sitting here, I can't help for my mind to wander off. To think of the thing that distracted me while playing.

"_Why do you call me by my full name?" I had just asked the most stupid question ever. She just stared at me then gave her reply with a fond smile._

"_Oh." She said and I was really expecting for her to go off and tell me how lame that was. She didn't. "That's just because I like your name."_

"Just because she liked my name…" I mumble unconsciously.

"What's this?" Moriyama-senpai speaks up. "Who likes your name?"

"Eh? I said that out loud-ssu?" I say, shocked.

"Yes. Now who?" Moriyama-senpai asked.

"Uhh, just some girl-ssu…" I reply, turning away.

"A girl?" if Moriyama-senpai wasn't interested before, he was all ears now. "Who? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Tell me what she's like." At this point the whole team waited for my response.

"I just met her yesterday-ssu." I said.

"Then tell me how you find her so far." Moriyama-senpai really wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Well, she's nice. Uhm, I guess she's smart-ssu." I reply, not feeling very comfortable talking about someone I just met yesterday.

"Looks?" Moriyama-senpai asked and the whole team seemed to peer at me.

"Pretty-ssu." I reply quietly, almost mumbling but Moriyama-senpai heard me and echoed my words.

"Pretty, huh." He grinned cheekily. "Do you have her number?"

"No-ssu!" I say, more defensive than I intended but they read it as embarrassment.

"Oi, you should stop teasing him about his new girlfriend." Kasamatsu-senpai said casually as he drank water from his water bottle.

"What girlfriend-ssu?" I replied, sounding really embarrassed now.

"I just wanted to know what's keeping him so distracted." Moriyama-senpai replied.

"I'm right here-ssu!" I said, flustered. "Oh, forget it." I stood up and went out to the faucets. I felt really funny. My face felt hot and my heart didn't know whether to beat fast or slow and my stomach felt twisted into knots. I hope I'm not sick-ssu! I wash my face but soon after I'm wet, I realize I don't have a towel with me.

I sigh and think how it's not my day today. I turn, getting ready to return to the gym with my face dripping wet. All of a sudden, a towel is tossed to my face. I think it's one of my teammates being a Good Samaritan.

"Arigato." I say and wipe my face with the towel.

"Don't mention it." The voice is not a male's. That is the first thing I register. The second thing I register is that the voice belonged to Falline-cchi. New rule: I only call her Falline-cchi in my head. For now. After I wipe my face, I look at where the voice was coming from and find that, indeed, Falline-cchi was right there. A friendly smile plastered on her face.

I was star struck for a bit. She was probably the least expected person I thought of to hand me this towel. She was still smiling at me, this time patiently. She had so many smiles to give out; I don't even know how I manage to keep up with what kind she was giving me.

"Did you see me play-ssu?" That was the first thing that came to my head.

"Oh. No, sorry." She replied and gave a small smile. "I wanted to, but I just got here and saw you and your predicament."

"Oh." Her Oh's were contagious. But they were her thing. I liked her Oh's. "You should watch us play sometime-ssu."

"That would be nice." She said and smiled again.

"Uhm…" I said, trying to let the words flow but I'm still too embarrassed to ask her.

"What is it, Kise Ryouta?" She said it gently.

"Nothing-ssu." I reply. I'm too embarrassed to ask if I can walk her home. As a friend, of course. Not a _girlfriend_ like Moriyama-senpai insists.

"Alright. I should be heading home now. Ja ne." She says and waves. Even the way she waves her hand looks so gentle and appears to be in slow motion. She continues to walk away from me.

"Ja!" I call out to her and she turns to give me a small smile.

And that's how I noticed how angelic her voice was.

* * *

So, I forgot to mention that the OC, Falline, is my own.  
And Kise's sisters come to life in this story. Those aren't their real names and that isn't really what they look like, just in this fic.  
I hope I portrayed Kasamatsu and Moriyama correctly! I hope I'm portraying Kise correctly as well!  
If you have any questions or creative criticisms, please review so they'll be addressed.  
Favorite and Follow this story, Reviews are always appreciated.  
Thanks again to **Tamani** for reviewing and favorite-ing this fic!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, thank you so much for reading on so far, especially to **Tamani **who's basically a regular reviewer, haha. This chapter will hopefully address your concerns or answer your questions and what not. Just so you know English is not my first language. I probably should have said that before, haha. A Japanese nickname I was already planning to do, but thank you for the lovely suggestion! I hope I incorporated it well with the story. If there are any grammatical errors or misspelled words, please tell me the specific line or word so I can edit it. Tell me what you think of the pace of the story as well : )

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, as much as I want to…**

* * *

The ringing of my phone is what wakes me up Saturday morning. I lazily sit up and check the name of the person calling me. Kasamatsu-senpai?

"Hello?" I say to my phone, half-asleep.

"Kise! We have a surprise practice match today. Get up and be at the gym by seven. Match starts at eight." Kasamatsu-senpai said.

"Is that why you were so excited yesterday-ssu?" I asked, but he hung up on me already. I groan and lie back on my bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I glance at the alarm clock and find that Kasmaatsu-senpai woke me up at 5:30 in the morning! How early-ssu… I get up from the bed despite the strong pull of gravity towards it. I take a quick, cold shower to wake myself up. When I get out of the bathroom, I'm shivering.

I rush downstairs and there's no food waiting for me. Suteki-neesan and Shurei-neesan must still be asleep. I do them a favor by making simple breakfast. Simple breakfast being toasted bread and fruits in a bowl. I take some food for me, extra clothes, and a towel to put in my bag. Before I leave, I write my sisters a short note informing them about my practice match.

I lock the door and mentally face-palm myself because I forgot my keys. Great, Ryouta, just great. I sigh, frustrated. Obviously, the cold shower wasn't enough to wake me up. Oh well, I can always knock later. I make my way to school. The sun is just rising. Some people are out on walks, other are jogging around the neighborhood.

Actually, I spot a familiar looking jogger. Her hair is tied into a ponytail now, but I'd recognize that black ribbon anywhere. I slightly pick up the pace and when the girl turned the corner, she may not have met my eyes but I saw the familiar blue in hers. I follow her around the corner, jogging myself.

"Falline-chan!" I call out but she didn't hear me. After that failed attempt, I jogged faster than her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to stop. She looked at me and smiled a greeting sort of smile. She took off her earphones and said, "Ohayo, Kise Ryouta."

"Ohayo, Falline-chan." I greeted with a grin. I had to admit, her smiles were contagious-ssu.

"I didn't know you jogged early in the morning. Well, I guess you'd have to since you're an athlete and all…" she said, still thinking about it.

"Actually," I said, interrupting her train of thought. "I was on my way to school-ssu. I saw you jogging and just wanted to say hi."

"Oh." She said. "That's very nice of you, Kise Ryouta. If you don't mind me asking, why are you headed to school? I mean, it's Saturday."

"Right. Well, we have a surprise practice match today and Kasamatsu-senpai told me to get there early-ssu. Probably to warm up." I said and an imaginary light bulb was lit above my head. "You should come watch us Falline-chan!"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother…" she said politely.

"You won't! A lot of people watch our practice matches all the time. Word's probably spread that we're having one today. You should watch." She still looked unsure. "That way, you get to watch me play-ssu."

After I tell her that, she lights up. I mean, her eyes pop a bigger and brighter blue, and for a moment, I think she did a quick tiptoe.

"Okay. Sounds great." She smiles and I smile, too. I'm telling you her smile is contagious-ssu. We walk together to school, making short conversations. When we reach school grounds, I spot Kasamatsu-senpai waiting for me. He was already wearing his basketball uniform.

"Uh, do you know what time it is-ssu?" I ask Falline-cchi.

"Oh yeah, it's-"she checks her phone. "7:05"

"I'm five minutes late-ssu!" I said.

"Sorry, I must have made you late. You go ahead and warm up. I'll find a seat on my own." She said, giving a polite smile.

"No-ssu. I want you to sit somewhere you can clearly see. How does the bench sound?" she looked shocked at my suggestion.

"But, isn't that against the rules or something? Aren't audiences supposed to be at the sides or the upper terrace?" she asked, the surprise evident in her tone.

"Just watch near the bench-ssu." I said and grinned.

"Kise!" I heard Kasamatsu-senpai shout out me. He's probably annoyed since I'm talking to Falline-cchi-ssu.

"Come on." I grab hold of her hand and lead her to the benches. "Sorry I'm late Kasamatsu-senpai." As I apologize to him, I let go of Falline-cchi's hand and he punches me on the head.

"Get here earlier next time." He said. "Go ahead and warm up."

After warming up for a while with the basic stretches and all, I see Moriyama-senpai talking to Falline-cchi. She seems to be laughing at everything he says. Well, more like polite giggling. Knowing Moriyama-senpai, he might be taking it the wrong way-ssu.

"Kise," Moriyama-senpai says as I approach them. "You didn't tell me how lovely she is."

"I told you she was nice-ssu." I said it a bit embarrassingly.

"Well, your words didn't do her any justice." At his words, I could have face-palmed then and there. He always had such corny lines to tell girls-ssu. Surprisingly, Falline-cchi smiles and looks flattered as if she hasn't been complimented, ever.

"That's very nice of you Moriyama-san."

"My pleasure." Moriyama-senpai said. "I'll continue to warm up now." He said as he left to do just that.

"Warmed up?" Falline-cchi asks me.

"Oh yeah, pretty excited for you to see me play for the first time-ssu." I say, smiling with energy.

"So who are you playing?" and then I remember I don't even know.

"Uhh, Kasamatsu-senpai left that out-ssu." I reply sheepishly.

"Seirin." Out of nowhere, Kasamatsu-senpai speaks up. "We're playing Seirin."

"Oh! I want Falline-chan to meet Kuroko-cchi!" I said and Falline looked perplexed.

"Kuroko?" she asked.

"Hai! I went to Middle School with him-ssu." She smiles at my answer.

"I know." She said. I didn't get to ask her to explain because I saw Kuroko-cchi's team enter the gym. I swear there must have been stars in my eyes-ssu.

"Come on-ssu!"

"Woah." Falline-cchi nearly loses her balance as I drag her to their team.

"Kuroko-cchi!" At the sound of his name, Kuroko-cchi looks up and sees me with no surprise. But when he sees the girl I'm dragging with me, he looks sort of shocked, I think. "I'd like you to meet Falline-chan."

"I know her." He simply said.

"Eh?" I said, my eyes growing wide. "How-ssu?" Falline-cchi giggled lightly beside me.

"We were classmates in Middle School." She explained.

"Oh-ssu." I said.

"So why are you dragging Kitani-san around?"

"Kitani-san? Who's that?" I asked, confused. I see Falline-cchi giggle lightly again. The way she laughs looks so gentle and effortless. But I guess laughing _should _be effortless-ssu…

"You asked for my name that day so I thought you meant my first name." she explained again. "My last name and what people usually call me is Kitani, my family name."

"Oh. I should probably call you Kitani-chan, then-ssu." She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"I think your match is about to start now. I'll head over to my spot in the crowd." She said to me. She turns and says to Kuroko-cchi, "It's been a while Kuroko-san. I'm glad to see you well and happy."

"Same goes for you, Kitani-san." Kuroko-cchi said it monotonously, but I could somehow tell he was being friendly to Kitani-cchi. I head back to my team where Kasamatsu-senpai gives us a quick pep talk. Soon after, the game begins.

I really want to impress Kitani-cchi. I analyze Kagami-cchi's moves today and copy them effortlessly. After a while, Moriyama-senpai does some clean dribbling, tricking their teammate (Koganei if I'm not mistaken), obviously confusing him. Later, when I confront their captain, Hyuuga, I pull off the same confusing dribbling Moriyama-senpai pulled off. While no one's passing me the ball, I sneak a quick glance at Kitani-cchi and find that she's watching with such interest and amazement. I want to show her the best of my abilities and amaze her more-ssu.

As the practice match progresses, we lead with two points. It was a really close game. All of a sudden, Kagami-cchi suddenly has the ball and I know Kuroko-cchi is responsible for it. He attempts to dunk it, already in the air, but surprisingly Kasamatsu-senpai steals it and passes it to me. I rush to Seirin's side of the court immediately. After seeing Kagami-cchi's form earlier, I want Kitani-cchi to see this. I copy Kagami-cchi's exact footwork and jump as high as him, dunking the ball in.

The whistle blows, signaling the end of the game and we lead with four points. We're all happy with our victory and shake hands with the opposite team. Of course, I never failed to give Kagami-cchi and Kuroko-cchi a grin. Kagami-cchi even said the next time we have a practice match; they'll be the ones to win. Well, that may be true but they'll probably win thanks to Kuroko-cchi-ssu. After they've left, I make my way to Kitani-cchi.

"Kitani-chan!" I said, approaching her and she waves, showing that she sees me. "What'd you think-ssu?"

"You were awesome! I mean, my sisters said you were really good but they left out the part about you being able to copy their moves." I grin with pride.

"So you noticed that-ssu?"

"Who didn't? You were really amazing, Kise Ryouta." She said smiling, obviously trying to calm herself down.

"Next time, you should watch us play a real match." I suggested with hope.

"I can try…" she said and I grinned at her, imaginary sun rays coming out of me.

"Alright, I'll just take a shower. Let me walk you home-ssu!" I said with a friendly smile.

"Okay, I'll wait for you here." I nod and rush to the shower room. I must have taken the fastest shower in history. I might be the last one to enter the shower room, but I'm the first to finish. Now, I'm just putting on my clothes.

"Well, what's got you so excited to leave?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked. At times like this, it's best to be honest, right?

"I promised Kitani-chan I'd walk her home." I said, putting my shirt on over my head.

"Ah, finally. A name for the face." Kasamatsu-senpai replied.

"I haven't told you her name?" I asked, because I'm pretty sure I did.

"No." Moriyama-senpai butted in. "I just found out what her name was a while ago when I was talking to her."

"Oh. Okay." I said, tying up the laces of my shoes. "Anyway, I have to go now-ssu. Ja!"

"Don't forget we have training after school on Monday!" I hear Kasamatsu-senpai shout after me as I walk out the door.

"Hai!" I reply and head over to the spot where Kitani-cchi would be waiting. Where she was, I saw two girls talking to her and walk away from her when they saw me approaching. "Who were they-ssu?"

"Just my classmates asking me about homework." She said quickly. I give her a questioning look but then she smiled at me and I was convinced she was telling the truth. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah sure." I said and we made our way out of the basketball court and off school grounds. It was sunny, but there were some clouds in the sky. We walked in silence. She didn't seem to want to talk, so I didn't push her. When we turned to the left, the last turn we'd have to take, Kitani-cchi speaks up.

"Thank you for walking me again, Kise Ryouta." She said, her voice light.

"Oh don't mention it. I actually enjoy walking with you-ssu. Gives me some time to admire the streets." I said politely and she nodded to my words.

"But don't you get tired? You know, of walking me home?" she asked.

"Honestly, no-ssu." She looked a bit shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Oh." She said. "Well, I appreciate the effort then. I just wouldn't want to bother you with this. I don't ask you to walk me home, you know."

"I know." I said. "I just want to-ssu." I couldn't be sure, but I thought her cheeks were tinted pink for a second there, but the next time I looked at her, there was no trace of a blush. Soon, we were at the front gate of their house already.

"Thanks." She said, gratefully. "See you at school. Ja."

"Ja!" I said, and made my way to my own house. I was vaguely aware that I was smiling like an idiot on the way to my house. When I did realize I was smiling like that, it was because the old lady next door told me that this was the happiest she'd probably seen of me and that was saying something-ssu.

Then I arrived at my doorstep, opening the door but it wouldn't budge. A sigh of frustration escaped my lips. After, I shouted to the house, "Suteki-neesan, Shurei-neesan! I forgot my keys-ssu!"

And that's how I learned to be braver.

* * *

This is probably the longest chapter I've done so far, so I hope you guys enjoy! I hope Kuroko's guest appearance made you all happy, haha. I sure wish he wasn't OOC! And what do you think of Falline's Japanese nickname? Lol. Yeah, so follow for updates, favorite the story and review, review, review! Really appreciate those! If you want any story suggestions I do, go ahead and message me : )


	4. Chapter 4

I think this is the longest time I haven't updated and I apologize if it was a long wait, but schoolwork has just blown up! Thank you for staying tuned so far, I'm not giving this story up, lol. Not sure how I should end it though… so thanks again to **Tamani** for the review on the last chapter : ) I think I always mention you haha. Point out any grammar mistakes so I can change them right away. Tell me if you think the story is too fast or too slow. Also, about the length of each chapter. Longer or shorter? Thank you and happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.  
**

* * *

The next day, I'm absolutely bored again. Why can't I find anything to do-ssu? I'm just walking around the house, trying to read my science book but I can't absorb the information. I'm pretty sure I read the word climate and greenhouse gases…?

"Arghhh!" I let out a frustrated sigh that sort of sounded like a low growl. At the sound of my sigh, Suteki-neesan immediately turned to look at me, concerned; Shurei-neesan looked at me with a face that said 'You're weird.' I just shake my head at their faces, as if to say 'Don't ask.' Suteki-neesan stood up from the couch and turned off the program she was watching.

"You want to go out?" she asked. I shrugged. "You can help me with the groceries."

"Okay-ssu." I said and gave her a semi-cheerful smile, happy to finally do something.

"Are you coming Shurei?" Suteki-neesan asked.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here and watch the house." Shurei-neesan replied, not looking away from her magazine. I saw at the front I was featured in three pages of it.

"Okay, don't burn the house down." Suteki-neesan said.

"Will do." Shurei-neesan said as we walked out the door. Suteki-neesan locked the door, not forgetting the keys inside like me-ssu. The grocery store was relatively near enough for us to walk.

"So what's got you walking around the house and growling like a tiger?" Suteki-neesan asked.

"Honestly, I feel bored-ssu." I said, a bit embarrassingly since it was a pretty low reason.

"You should've told us and we could've done something together." She said kindly.

"What would we have done?" I asked. She grinned at me, obviously amused.

"We could braid each other's hair and paint each other's nails."

"Suteki-neesan! I'm a boy-ssu!" I retorted.

"Oh you are? I didn't notice with your long cat-like eyelashes and hoop earring, Ryouta." She said teasingly.

"Suteki-neesan!" I said, pouting while she laughed at me.

"Oh, but you know I love my baby brother." She said, ruffling my hair. After doing so, I smoothed it back down. On the way to the grocery store, we talked about things like how she's doing with her advance classes and how my practice match went yesterday. We got carried away with the conversation that we didn't realize we were already there at the store. She told me to get pasta and we'd meet back at the cashier. We're having spaghetti for dinner-ssu!

I went on to look for the pasta and found a whole shelf full of the pasta that you just had to boil. I reached for it and just held on, since it wasn't really necessary for me to get a cart or basket. As my sister instructed, I proceeded to the cashier. As I was walking to the meeting place, I saw someone struggling to reach for jelly beans on the highest shelf. With my height, I'd easily pick that up so I decided to be a good boy and help the damsel in distress with her jelly bean issue.

Then I heard her say thank you and thought I recognized that voice. Then I looked into her eyes and thought they were so blue they could only belong to one person-ssu. And as I thought, Kitani-cchi was the girl who grabbed for the jelly beans.

"Oh." She said. She said that a lot actually. She smiled, the shock vanishing from her face. "Arigato, Kise Ryouta."

"You're welcome Kitani-chan." I said. "You came all this way for jelly beans-ssu?"

"No." she giggled. I came here with one of my older sisters and my niece and nephew."

"Where are they-ssu?" I asked, looking from left to right and then right to left.

"Probably getting ice cream." She said. "I should be meeting them at the cashier right now…"

"I'm going to meet my older sister, too-ssu." Here was my chance. "Do you mind if we walk together?"

"Not at all." She smiled and I grinned at her. We made our way to the cashier and my sister was in the line next to where Kitani-cchi's relatives were. I handed the spaghetti to my older sister and Kitani-cchi handed her jelly beans to hers.

"Who is she?" Onee-san whispered to me.

"A schoolmate-ssu." I whispered back and Kitani-cchi chose that time to smile at me and I smiled, too.

"She's really pretty." Onee-san whispered, looking at Kitani-cchi and gave her a soft smile which she politely returned.

"Nice, too-ssu." I replied, my voice getting softer and softer. Maybe dreamier and dreamier, but I'm not sure. The mischievous grin that appeared on Suteki-neesan's face confirmed which one of the two.

"You like her." She said teasingly with a hint of a realization.

"I don't-ssu!" I half-whispered, half-shouted a bit too defensively.

"You so do." Suteki-neesan said and put a hand on her cheek. "Ah, young Ryouta is in love…"

"Suteki-neesan, I'm not in love-ssu..." I said.

"No use denying little Ryouta." She said, smiling innocently.

"I'm taller than you, Onee-san." She continued to smile but hit me with the magazine she was getting for Shurei-neesan. "Ouch-ssu."

"Why don't you talk to her?" she asked, not even apologizing.

"It's awkward-ssu." I replied bashfully. Suteki-neesan rolled her eyes at me. "What?"

"You're Kise Ryouta! A part time model, basketball player and a total ladies man is what you are and you're going awkward on a girl who would probably talk to anybody." She said it quickly and in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"Well…"

"Just go and talk to her!" she interrupted me. She looked in her purse and pockets and gave me some money. "Go and ask if she can hang out and treat her."

"You're being pushy again Suteki-neesan." I pointed out.

"Now or never." She said. That was probably her motto which is probably why she takes the most risks out of the three of us siblings.

"But what about you-ssu?" I asked.

"I can perfectly handle walking on the street with ready-made spaghetti, a magazine and tomato sauce, Ryouta." She said, sassing me. She was the sassy one, too. Shurei-neesan was a bit more laid back or panicky. But Suteki-neesan was tough but gentle at the same time. It confused me for a while as a kid how someone so mean could be so caring. But she wasn't really mean. She was just tough and defensive. And pushy.

"Okay-ssu."

"Ata boy!" she said, patting my back as I approached Kitani-cchi and her other family members.

"Uh, hello-ssu." I said and looked back at Suteki-neesan for a moment. She just gave me a thumbs-up and proceeded to ignore me.

"Hello, Kise Ryouta." Kitani-cchi replied.

"That's _the _Kise Ryouta? The one who Ai and Suki always talk about? The one who you recently talk abo-" Surprisingly, Kitani-cchi elbowed her older sister's arm, causing her to shut up. Her sister cleared her throat.

"Hello Kise-san. My name is Aijo." I gave them a confused expression. It's weird how her sisters' names are Japanese but hers isn't. She didn't really look like her sister either. I guess their nose was the same. And maybe her fingers but I think that's it.

"Not to be rude-ssu, but why is your name different Kitani-chan?" I asked.

"Different how?" she asked.

"Well, I guess your name isn't Japanese?" I said.

"Oh." She said, but it isn't one of her shocked or delighted 'Oh's. It sounded like a sad oh. And I didn't want her to say that kind of oh again. "That's because they're only my half sisters. I have a different mother."

"Gomen! I didn't mean to ask such a personal question-ssu!" I said, panicky. If Suteki-neesan was watching, she probably just face-palmed.

"It's okay, I don't mind." She said and smiled but it didn't seem genuine enough. She's probably embarrassed or offended-ssu… way to go Kise Ryouta!

"He's so tall mama!" a little girl about four years old said.

"So tall, so tall!" a little boy next to her said who looked the same age as her.

"Kise Ryouta, this is my niece Hana and my nephew Gaku." She waved her hand over the girl in pigtails and the boy in suspenders. "They're fraternal twins."

"Sugoi…" I said under my breath.

"So, what is it you came here for again?" her sister, Aijo-san, asked.

"Oh. That. Uhm." Pick the right words Ryouta… "I just wanted to invite Kitani-chan to uhm… the uhh… park with me."

"Park? Why?" her sister asked.

"Homework." I smiled gently.

"You need help?" Kitani-cchi asked.

"Hai." I replied.

"Well alright. Just be home by five." I checked the wall clock in the store and it was only 4:00.

"Okay." Kitani-cchi said. She turned to me and nodded her head towards the exit. I smiled and proceeded to walk with her by my side. Actually, the park was closer to her house than mine so she wouldn't have to worry about the time. The walk to the park was a bit quiet, except for occasional questions about her sister and mine.

"Your sister sounds lovely." She said.

"Yours too." I said. We came across the park and she sat on the swing and I sat next to her.

"So, what about the homework? Our class wasn't given anything but to read a story in our English book." She said.

"Oh yeah uhm… Can I just ask you about… math?"

"Math?" she looked a bit confused. Or was it suspicion?

"Yeah, I don't get the whole imaginary number thing. I mean, I don't need imaginary ones. I need real ones-ssu!" she giggled at this and shook her head.

"That's the easiest for me." She said, but she said it modestly. "What confuses you?"

"Well…" I just gave her a random statement and she started talking about it and explaining it to me but I couldn't hear a thing she said. All I noticed was the little things about her. Like the way some strands of her hair curve upwards. Like how her fingers were a bit too long for her hands. Like how she had a crooked teeth at the left side of her mouth but you couldn't see it because it was off to the side. But it wasn't the bad type of crooked, it was the cute type. And how she leaned her head back whenever she lightly pushed the swing she was sitting on.

"Do you get it now?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered half-heartedly. She giggled again.

"It's okay. It's a new topic so you have to adjust some more, huh?" she said and I just nodded.

"Can I ask you something else-ssu?" I asked.

"Be my guest." She said.

"Uh, what's your number?" I could tell she wanted to laugh a bit but she held it in.

"Give me your phone and I'll put it there." I did and I learned that she typed really fast on cell phones.

"Thank you-ssu."

"It was nothing. Seriously." She said and pushed her swing to start swaying a bit.

"Do you want ice cream-ssu?" I asked. Right now, I'm basing all I'm saying from exaggerated T.V. series my Onee-sans watch.

"Your treat?" she asked with an excited smile. I chuckled at her reaction. She looks so cute-ssu. Like a little girl.

"Sure." I said, still smiling. "Do you know a place-ssu?"

"Well, there's a small ice cream shop nearby my house. It's empty most of the time." She said, thinking about her words.

"Sounds like a plan-ssu." I said and she jumped off her swing and so did I. We made our way to the ice cream shop. "Do you go there often-ssu?"

"Yeah. I sort of hang out there after school sometimes. I usually do homework there with my older sisters." She said, her voice stuck in a flashback. We arrived at the ice cream store quickly. I didn't even realize it. I guess I got caught up with talking with Kitani-cchi. When she opened the glass door of the small ice cream shop, a bell rings practically announcing our entrance. The lady at the counter gave us a welcoming smile.

"What can I get you?" she asked us.

"I'll have the…" I said in a lower voice, "strawberry-ssu."

"The usual for me." Kitani-cchi said and we made our way to a booth, my face looking a certain shade of red. We sit across each other.

"What's wrong?" Kitani-cchi asked.

"N-nothing-ssu…" I said, not wanting to admit my real reason.

"Is it because of the strawberry ice cream?" she asked and I nodded slowly. She smiles at me, partly understanding and a bit amused. "You don't have to be embarrassed though."

"It's not a very uh, guy flavor-ssu…" I said sheepishly.

"As long as it's the flavor you want I don't really mind." I liked how she said she didn't mind rather than she didn't cared. She smiled cheerfully and said, "If that's what makes you happy, right?"

"Yeah…" I replied quietly. Soon after, our orders came and it was a generous serving for an okay price.

"Strawberry." The waitress said and I raised my hand. "Vanilla." And Kitani-cchi raised hers. After getting our ice cream, we didn't waste any more time and started eating.

"You like vanilla-ssu?" I asked.

"Only as an ice cream flavor." She replied.

"Just like Kuroko-cchi! Except he likes milkshakes-ssu." I said and she giggled. "What is it-ssu?"

"I don't know." She said, calming down enough to speak normally but not enough to hide the air in her voice. "I guess it's because you always talk about him. It's sort of cute. Like you have a guy-crush on him."

"Guy-crush-ssu?!" I exclaimed.

"I said 'something like that'." She clarified. "I mean, it's like you idolize Kuroko-san."

"Oh my gosh…" I said, feeling just a hint of despair. "Does everyone think that-ssu?"

"That was just me, Kise Ryouta. You shouldn't take my word for it." She finished her ice cream already and I've finished mine a while ago.

"Do you know what time it is-ssu?"

"4:45" she replied.

"Do you need to go home now?" I asked.

"More or less. My house is like, five or eight minutes from here." She said.

"Then we should probably get going-ssu." I grinned at her and she smiled and nodded.

"Okay." We were about to leave through the door when she stopped and thanked the girl, saying, "Arigato Gozaimasu."

When we left the store and headed towards her house, she seemed distracted by a couple of girls who were walking down the street opposite from us. Her usual smiling face turned into a poker face. She wasn't sad or mad, she just looked emotionless. Sort of like Kuroko-cchi… and I should probably stop thinking of Kuroko-cchi too much or else it's not just Kitani-cchi who would think I have a guy-crush on him-ssu.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh." And her face snapped out of its previous state and a small smile was beginning to form on her lips. "I was just thinking."

"About what-ssu?" she paused.

"Well, I was thinking about the clouds." She said.

"The clouds?" I asked, confused.

"I always wanted to touch them. What do you think they feel like?" she asked and I genuinely thought about it.

"It would probably be a mix between cotton candy and fog?" I said

"Good guess." She said. I was still confused of her sudden question and train of thought but I didn't have time to ask her anymore about it because we were already at her house. "Thank you for walking me again."

"It's my genuine pleasure-ssu." I said with a mock bow and she returned it with a mock curtsey and we laughed about how stupid we seemed.

"So, see you tomorrow?" she said.

"Definitely." I grinned and backed away from her house.

"Ja, Kise Ryouta." She said and entered the gate to her house.

"Ja." I said quietly. I doubt she heard me.

And that's how I realized I like hearing the word 'oh'.

* * *

Okay, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever made so hopefully it made up for me not updating. Schoolwork was just really buzzing! I changed the title of the story and I added those "how I" sentences at the end of each chapter. What are your thoughts so far guys? Reviews are always, always, always appreciated. Tell me if this chapter was lacking or boring because I sort of felt it did. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! It's been a pretty long time since I last updated again so I hope you guys aren't losing interest in the story! Thanks to **Tamani **and **InnocentSerenade** for reviewing! I really do get inspired to write when I read what you guys think about it so far. After this, I'm thinking of doing a sort of second part of this fic but in Kitani's(Falline's) perspective so tell me what you think about that. I also take requests, if you give me a plot I'll try to write it (both one-shots and full on chapters) : )

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.  
**

* * *

The next day, I found myself unusually hyper and it was Monday so when I went downstairs to kiss my Onee-sans' on the forehead with a grin plastered on my face, they gave me either weird (Shurei-neesan) or confused (Suteki-neesan) looks. Suteki-neesan made bacon and although she usually burns it and she's the only one who ends up eating it, I take a few pieces anyway. This made them nearly drop their jaws but that didn't stop me from smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Shurei-neesan finally dropped the bomb but I just shrugged.

"We didn't even need to wake you up today…" Suteki-neesan commented and I shrugged again.

"You still have bed head you know." Shurei-neesan said. I looked up and found my bangs sticking upward and smoothed it down with my hands.

"Problem solved-ssu." I said, still beaming joy.

"Oh, look. He talks." Shurei-neesan said and rolled her eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact little Ryouta went on a date yesterday." Suteki-neesan said and took a seat across from me, ignoring her pancakes for a while.

"He went on a date?" Shurei-neesan said with wide eyes.

"Is that so hard to believe-ssu?" I mean, ouch Shurei-neesan…

"Well, I guess not but… I don't know it's been a while since you dated I guess." Shurei-neesan shrugged.

"Oh he was so rusty. I had to basically force him to ask the girl to go out with him and I think all they talked about was math." Suteki-neesan said tiredly.

"Well that was lame." Shurei-neesan said, her voice sounding bored and her previous interested vanished.

"Hey-ssu! That was pretty good." I retorted. They looked at me at the same time, right eyebrows raised.

"Really?" they said at the same time. This is why they're thought as twins-ssu.

"Anyway." I said, standing up. "Thank you for the meal, I'm gonna go take a shower-ssu."

"Still pretty early if you ask me." Shurei-neesan argued.

"Is not-ssu." I said, already making my way to the bathroom.

* * *

Instead of taking the usual route to school, I decided to mix things up and take a quick detour. Okay, maybe not a detour. Okay, totally not a detour-ssu. I head over to Kitani-cchi's house where she just gets out with what appears to be four of her older siblings, her grandmother, and niece and nephew. I don't approach her right away cos man that would be creepy-ssu.

Her sister, the one I met yesterday, was off to work and went to a different direction. Her other three older sisters went to other schools. Two wore the same uniform and they looked like they were only experiencing the first year of college. The other was heading with them but she turned the other way after a while. Her grandmother entered the house with her niece and nephew. Once she was alone, I finally had the guts to approach her.

"Ohayo Kitani-chan!" I said and walked up to her. She turned around and smiled when she saw me.

"Ohayo Kise Ryouta." She said gently but happily. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to uh…" I didn't realize my adrenaline rush ended here. I was so shy to tell her-ssu!

"You just wanted to what?" she said. She was so nice, too. I didn't know why I was being nervous. The sound of her voice soothed my nerves and I smiled again.

"I just wanted to walk with you to school." I said, not really confident but not shy either.

"Oh, be my guest then." She said and smiled again. I happily obliged and walked with her to school.

"Who do you usually eat with at lunch-ssu?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Hm…" she said, thinking it through. "Well, I did switch schools just a few weeks ago and I've only made two friends. I don't know if you know them. Their names are Masato and Satoshi."

"Hm… sorry, doesn't ring a bell-ssu." I said then realized something. "Are they both guys-ssu?"

"Oh, yeah. My female classmates don't really, uhm, like me much I guess. The boys are very nice though." She said. 'Of course they're nice-ssu…'

"Sorry?" she said and looked up to me.

"Eh? You heard that-ssu?" I didn't realize I said that out loud.

"Heard it, yes. Understood it, not so much." She said.

"Oh, uh, never mind then-ssu." We were already near the school and I could see the familiar flood of uniforms. I dug up every ounce of courage I had left in me and asked, "Can you eat with me and the team at lunch-ssu?"

She looked at me with her big blue eyes. Her soft smile's forming and when I'm this close to her, I can see the bridge of her nose crinkle. Hovering above her, I see that when she smiles, her eyes smile too. And her cheek bones show even with the softest of smiles. Or maybe it was there but I just never really noticed before.

"Sounds great, Kise Ryouta. I'll tell my friends." She said.

"I'll be at your door after class then." And just when I said that, we were already up the stairs and nearing her door.

"I'll be waiting for you then." She said and entered her room where she was greeted by two guys talking to her at the same time. And that's the first time I heard her laugh.

* * *

"Please Kasamatsu-senpai!" I whined. Yes, I whined-ssu.

"No, Kise. It'll be all awkward 'cos everyone here is guys and she'll be the only girl and I don't think we're used to someone new sitting with us." Kasamatsu-senpai said.

"Please. She won't be a bother. And she's nice-ssu. Right, guys?" I said, looking at my teammates for support.

"I'm fine with it." Moriyama-senpai said after some silence. I have five minutes to pick up Kitani-chan…

"Moriyama…" Kasamatsu-senpai said.

"Go ahead Kise. Kasamatsu's just nervous because of actual female interaction." He said and the whole team started cracking up.

"Oi! Am not." Kasamatsu-senpai said, but I thought he sounded sort of like he wanted to stutter.

"Then you wouldn't mind if Kise brought Kitani-chan to eat with us." Moriyama-senpai maid a "shoo" like motion and I nodded and went to Kitani-cchi's classroom. As head over there, I hear Kasamtsu-senpai and Moriyama-senpai's bantering getting quieter the farther I get. I rush to her classroom since I only have like three minutes left. When I get to the door, they're just dismissed and the teacher just left. A bunch of girls instantly crowd around me but I try to ignore them as politely as I can. After talking to her friends, Kitani-cchi turns around and looks me eye to eye and I see her lips curl into a happy smile. She proceeds to the front door and I walk next to her downstairs.

"Is it okay with them if I eat with you guys?" she suddenly asked. "I wouldn't want you guys to be conscious or hold back on your guy things just because I'm there and I'm not you know, a guy."

"It's okay-ssu. They don't mind." Then my mind wanders off to Kasamatsu-senpai and I decide to give her my best reassuring smile. She returns this with a smile of her own. We arrive at the table outside where we usually eat. They were nice enough and greeted Kitani-cchi. Moriyama-senpai, especially. I could see Kasamatsu-senpai distancing himself from her for a while but either got used to it or imagined she wasn't there-ssu. Even with Kasamatsu-senpai's attitude, Kitani-cchi doesn't seem to be offended.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing?" Hayakawa-kun asked a bit rudely.

"Only when Kise Ryouta asks me to eat with you." She said.

"Then you should ask her everyday Kise." Moriyama-senpai said. "Her presence is rather calming to most of us." Unconsciously, we all looked over to Kasamatsu-senpai and held out laughter back. Kitani-cchi looked like she wanted to giggle, too, but she just cleared her throat.

"Thank you very much Moriyama-san. You're very nice." She said kindly and politely. Like she meant it when other girls really didn't.

"Likewise." Moriyama-senpai said and we all rolled our eyes. We started to talk some more about other matters when the bell rang, signaling the end of our break.

"You should join us again sometime." Kobori-senpai said. He elbowed Kasamatsu-senpai, forcing him to speak as well.

"Yeah, you should." Kasamatsu-senpai mumbled. "You're very nice, Kitani."

"I'd say the same about you Kasamatsu-san." She said and smiled.

"Alright, let's get to class now." Moriyama-senpai said and we said our goodbyes. We walk together through the campus to get to our classroom.

"That was fun." Kitani-cchi said and smiled cheerfully. I think this is the first time she's been this excited.

"Sure was-ssu. I've never seen them that noisy before." I said, trying to tell her that her presence was something we all enjoyed.

"Oh really? I bet even if I wasn't there you'd guys would still probably act the same." She said a-matter-of-factly. I shrugged with a smile on my face and she laughed at my actions. Her laughter was light and airy and soothing. It was beautiful. It _is_ beautiful. We reach her classroom where her two friends (Satoshi and Masato if I'm not mistaken-ssu) were waiting for her. I waved at her and headed back to my own classroom.

* * *

I didn't listen to class. All I could think of was her laugh that was absolute perfection to my ears. Like something that could cure the deaf. I got back my test results and I failed Science-ssu.

* * *

The bell rang and I wasted no time packing my things and heading for Kitani-cchi's classroom. You know, even though our classrooms were next to each other-ssu. I wait by the back door since I saw last time that's where she was seated the closest. All the students rush past me but all I can see is her fixing her things and pushing her hair behind her ear. She looks up at me and our eyes lock and I can't fight back the goofy smile that's coming over my face. I see her smile back, trying not to laugh. She walked over to me and said, "Let's go."

I couldn't get rid of the stupid grin on my face as we walked down the hall together. My cheeks hurt-ssu! After a while, I eventually started trying to calm down my face and Kitani-cchi just giggled to herself.

"Is it okay if we walk together to and from school-ssu?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked mostly happy, partly shocked and just a bit defensive. I just grinned in response, knowing it was really okay with her.

"So, Kitani-cchi, you know I like basketball but I don't know what you like. What your hobby is." I said out of the blue.

"Oh." She said, obviously not expecting the sudden question.

"I know, out of nowhere but I was just pondering on it for a while." I said.

"Well… I think it would be…" she said, putting her index finger on her chin, a sign hat she's thinking. "Acting." She finally said.

"Acting-ssu?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it doesn't seem like it but all my other sisters are into sports and well, I like arts and uhm…" she started to get all flustered and it was so kawaii-ssu!

"I think that's great-ssu." I said and smiled genuinely at her and I see her start to relax and her blue eyes got brighter.

"Thank you, Kise Ryouta." She said and a familiar shade of red from before started to creep up her cheeks, but I dismissed it.

"No problem-ssu." I said. "Are you in the Acting Club?"

"They have try-outs but I don't have the guts to." She said, looking down on the pavement.

"You're gonna be great! When is it?" I asked, trying to build up her confidence.

"This Saturday in, like, noon." She said quietly.

"Then you audition and I'll be there." I said.

"I'd be embarrassed."

"You'd be great." I argued. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I can try."

"Try for the lead." I said.

"It's my first time Kise Ryouta."

"You're still probably gonna be the best actress."

"Probably." She said. We let silence take over for a while and admired each others' presence. Well, at least I did. I think she might have been admiring the daisies growing in someone's garden-ssu. We walked until we reached her street and she spoke again, "Thanks for walking me nearly everywhere all the time."

"I enjoy it-ssu." I hope she didn't find any double meaning to what I said. Knowing Kitani-cchi though, she wouldn't think of anything with more meaning. Even when I did mean it that way. We reach that point of the day when we have to say goodbye to each other and she locks the gate of their house and I walk home alone.

And that's how I first heard her laugh and smile up close. And realized how much I loved it.

* * *

Okay I think it's still sort of… ugh. But anyway, if you do like it tell me in the reviews and if you didn't, tell me some stuff you expect. Continue giving me reviews because those inspire me like crazy to write. Sorry for not updating right away! I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for it! So much stuff going on, seriously! I even have like a Music Video to shoot tomorrow and Astro-Camp and ugh. I love you guys for reading on.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for reviewing again **Tamani **and **InnocentSerenade **I really appreciate your comments! This also helps me tell whether I should push through with an idea or not and I know what parts you're looking forward to. I also accept requests if you give me a plot. Actually, I think this is slight AU now… Anyway, read on guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.  
**

* * *

Early in the morning, Shurei-neesan wakes me up. I check my clock to see that it's around four am. I rub my eyes with the palm of my hand. I say, "What's wrong-ssu?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving already. Lock up." She said urgently. I guess she was late for something.

"Why me-ssu?" I said and pulled the blanket over my head. She sighed and pulled the blanket away from me and threw it on the floor.

"Suteki-neesan's asleep and she got home late from that party, remember?" I nodded. "You should get ready, too. You're bound to wake up anyway and nobody's cooked you breakfast sleepy head." I just nodded and nodded, not really processing her words. She pulled me by the arm and ruffled my already messy hair.

"Hey-ssu!" I said, slowly becoming more awake now. Shurei-neesan grinned at me like a ball of sunshine. I had a gut feeling that she was trying to imitate me. We went downstairs quietly, trying not to wake up Suteki-neesan. She was a very light sleeper like me but unlike the both of us, Shurei-neesan requires an earthquake and thunderstorm at the same time to wake her up.

"Where are you going, by the way-ssu." I said when we were finally downstairs.

"_I _have to attend a magazine selling today, 75% off!" she said practically squealing.

"Who are you going with-ssu?" I asked, sounding protective even though I'm the youngest.

"Just a couple of gal pals." She said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, by the way, I called in on the agency and they said you have to attend a photo shoot today. Right after school you have to get there alright?"

"Okay-ssu." I said and started to pour milk into a bowl followed by cereal. Shurei-neesan begins to give me a weird look. "What's wrong-ssu?"

"You're so weird. I mean, you have to put the cereal first." She said.

"I like putting the milk first-ssu." I said slightly whiney.

"Like I said, you're weird." She said and put on her heels. "Lock the door when you leave. And don't forget your keys next time." She said and went out the door. I finished my cereal and washed the dishes from last night while I'm at it. Thanks to Shurei-neesan, I've got a lot of time to kill. In fact, she could have locked the door herself! She had keys-ssu.

I continued to get ready for school and got my keys. I locked the door gently but the window upstairs suddenly burst open and Suteki-neesan rubbed her eyes and peered out. She says, "Leaving already?"

"Hai-ssu. Shurei-neesan woke me up earlier." I said and she looked behind her, probably at the clock.

"That early?" she said, confused.

"I figured she just wanted to bug me again-ssu." I said and shrugged.

"That bully, huh." She said, shaking her head.

"By the way, I got a photo shoot so I might come home a bit late." I said.

"Just not too late. Never past nine, remember?" she said sounding worried. She was always overprotective of me.

"Hai-ssu. Never past nine." I said and turned to the road to walk to school. Correction: to walk to Kitani-cchi's house then to school. "I made you cereal. It's in the fridge-ssu."

"Sweet." She said sarcastically."Thanks and goodbye, little Ryouta!" she shouted and I just rolled my eyes, a chuckle building up my throat. I take the route to Kitani-cchi's house and arrive a bit earlier than I thought. Or maybe later? I check my watch and find I am early. I wait at the intersection because I don't want her sister to see me. I still feel embarrassed-ssu.

After a while, the same sight I saw yesterday appears. Her sisters are out on the street with her and her grandmother's waving at them from the gate. When her sisters take their own route, I walk up to Kitani-cchi.

"Ohayo Kitani-chan!" I said. I see her smile for a second before she replied.

"Ohayo Kise Ryouta." She said.

"Uh, do you guys have that speech assignment in English-ssu?" I said getting caught up again. I never truly know what to say to her at times. I can hear her quick and light giggle.

"Yeah. Why? Do you need help?" she said.

"Oh, not at all-ssu." I said, trying to calm down. The slowly raising pitch of my voice somewhat betraying me. "Just thought you might have forgotten because that was the only assignment due another day."

"I'm the kind of student who does her homework right away, I guess." She said and shrugged, the smile on her face never leaving. Wow, she was really pretty-ssu. Kitani-cchi always struck me as a morning person because everyone always tells me that you see the worst side of someone in the morning when they're all groggy and cranky but not her. I don't think she's ever done a wrong thing with her knowing in her life-ssu. She's just so pure and innocent.

"Look." She says gently and I turn my head to her direction and see her pointing at a daisy amidst all the roses.

"What's wrong-ssu?" I asked, looking confused.

"I just sort of… I don't know." She said and she looks embarrassed for some reason.

"Why? You like daisies-ssu?" I asked, getting more confused because what's wrong with liking daisies?

"It's not that. I mean, yeah I like daisies but it's more than that." She said.

"Would you care to explain more-ssu?" I said. Now I seem more embarrassed.

"It's gonna sound really poetic and stupid." She said, shaking her head but a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Go for it-ssu."

"Well, sometimes I can't help but feel like that daisy. Among all the roses who have a lot in common, I'm just there. I'm different and I guess an outcast. In a garden of beautiful roses, I'll be the plain daisy who everyone will think is a mistake because I'm planted somewhere I'm not supposed to be." She said, her smile getting gentler. And maybe just a bit sadder.

"Just for the record-ssu," I said and her eyes travel to mine. "I personally love daisies." I grin and she grins, too and we're beaming again. Not in a way when we try to outshine each other, but in a way that we shine to compliment the other's brightness. It's hard to explain-ssu, but it's something. We walk quickly to class, sensing we only had a few minutes left and entered our classrooms exactly on the bell.

* * *

I was zoning out again, which wasn't really surprising. A daisy, huh? I smile to myself. That is about the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Not in an insulting way-ssu. I mean, she's so perfect and she doesn't even see it. Which, you know, just eventually adds up to her perfection since she isn't assuming things-ssu.

Then my thoughts continue to wander until I start thinking that if she has spare time, what does she think about? Does she zone out like me and think of me? Probably not-ssu. Does she memorize lines to a play? Think about flowers? Count all her wishes? The bell rings too fast and I'm not able to give my teacher the essay about the Big Bang Theory.

* * *

At lunch, I head over to Kitani-cchi's class and find her surrounded by her classmates. Mostly guys. I can't help but feel a bit insecure. As she looks at me, I run my fingers through my hair and smile. She stands up from her seat and excuses herself from the crowd. Now, all I see is her walking towards me. We head toward the cafeteria and find Kasamatsu-senpai and the others.

"There they are." She said and tilts her head to the left. I follow the direction she pointed to and find the guys there. We head towards the table and we're greeted by smiles and warm welcomes. We're launched into multiple conversations and the peaceful chaos we create grows. At some point of the conversations, Kitani-cchi and the thing about the play she was going to audition for is mentioned.

"I didn't know you were an actress." Moriyama-senpai said.

"Oh. It's not really something I brag about. I don't even think I'm good." She said. "It's just a hobby."

"You know," Kasamatsu-senpai said, not really making eye contact but still direction the words he's saying to Kitani-cchi. "One of my hobbies used to be basketball, but now look at me. I'm the captain of the team."

"Uhm?" Kitani-cchi looked sort of confused.

"I think he meant that he started off with just thinking it was something he loved to do and it eventually turned into something he was good at-ssu." I said, trying to shed some light on what Kasamatsu-senpai said.

"Exactly." He said.

"Oh." Kitani-cchi said. "Well, thank you very much."

"What part are you going to audition for? A lead role?" Hayakawa-kun asked.

"I'm not even sure if I'm going to audition." She said, her voice getting a bit squeaky-ssu. It was cute, actually.

"Well you should if you love to do it." Moriyama-senpai said.

"Isn't the play they're going to do some sort of love story?" Kobori-senpai said and it alarms me immediately. Instinct, I guess?

"Actually, it's Romeo and Juliet. A classic for school plays." She said.

"Are you familiar with it?" Moriyama-senpai asked gently, obviously intrigued.

"I've only watched the movies! Is it really that good?" Hayakawa-kun asked.

"Well, for us it's irrational since they only just met and are already married and prepared to die for each other, but for them it must have been normal. And there were some parts that were so original and so clever. Yeah, it's good. Great, even." She said.

"They would be stupid if they wouldn't pick you for the role you're going for." Moriyama-senpai said and justifies it by saying, "I mean, you're just so into it and filled with passion for it that you would definitely deliver."

"Oh. That's very nice of you Moriyama-senpai." She said and smiled a smile that lit up the noisy cafeteria. When she smiled, I thought the whole room stopped just to look at her, but as it turns out it's only me. And I don't mind since I don't have to share.

"You're very welcome." He said in reply.

"Will you be playing Juliet?" Hayakawa-kun asked.

"I hope so. That's an amazing role and I always admired that she was so conservative about herself." She said thoughtfully.

"I thought they already kissed like eight times at the balcony scene." Hayakawa-kun said and we all chuckled. Well, Kitani-cchi giggled but that's just the female counterpart of chuckling-ssu.

"Actually, they did, but before that part," Kitani-cchi cleared her throat, her voice still stuck in that laughing tone our voices get stuck in when we still find something funny-ssu. "She told Romeo that he should take it and her seriously or else she won't have any of it. She was, in a way, level headed when we ourselves can't even contain ourselves when we're in love." She couldn't have been more right-ssu.

"Speaking from experience?" Kasamatsu-senpai said, trying to get into the conversation even though it makes him a bit uncomfortable. Kitani-cchi turns a shade of pink that I've only seen once before, when I was looking at her up close.

"Oh, not at all." She said sheepishly, smiling more to herself than to us.

"You've never been in love?" Moriyama-senpai said.

"I've been. But not in a relationship." She said quietly. We barely missed it-ssu.

"How can you not have been in a relationship-ssu?" I asked, but she didn't take it like I intended. She was still unsuspecting of how amazing she is.

"I guess my sisters are just more eye catching?" she shrugs. "They're roses."

And nobody else got what she said but me-ssu.

* * *

After school, we head to the ice cream shop we went to before and order the usual. As we lay down our homework the ice cream is served. We eat quietly for a while until I break the silence.

"You're gonna audition, right? For Juliet-ssu?"

"I don't know. It seems pretty big for my first time. I don't think I'm up for it." She said, her voice obviously losing confidence.

"I'm sure you can do it-ssu! I mean, you seem so sure of yourself and you know it by heart." I said.

"I love Shakespeare." She said.

"_And I love you." _I'd like to say, but I don't-ssu.

"Which is just more reason for you to audition-ssu." I said. She smiles softly.

"I will." She said and I get all excited for her and everything-ssu.

"But." She said and the flash of excitement disappears for a while. "You have to be there when I audition."

"Done-ssu." I said smiling. It's a nice feeling to think that she invited me to watch her audition, like she needed my support. Like she needed me.

And that's how I realized how nerve-wracking it is to think that I might love her more than she loves me.

* * *

I know it took forever for me to update and I'm so sorry! Exams are coming up so I might have to update once a week now. But when it's all over, I swear I'm going to keep posting until this story reaches its finish. : ) Of course for the long wait, I had to give you guys a long-ish chapter to make up for it. So yeah, review, follow, and favorite this story! I always, always, always appreciate those!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone! Back with a new chapter and this is sort of like an extension of the day. I'm doing this sort of on a writing whim. Yeah, don't expect it to be long haha. (This might as well be a filler.) Thanks so much for reviewing **Tamani**! You da bomb lol!

**Disclaimer: Never owning KnB :(  
**

* * *

While we were eating our delicious partly-frozen dessert, my phone vibrates on the table. I check my messages and also see I've missed four calls from Shurei-neesan. Uh-oh. I open the text and it read:

Aren't you forgetting something? Ugh, I can't believe how irresponsible you are. You're already twenty minutes late for your shoot! Get there in less than ten or else!

I'm completely shocked. I forgot to go to the shoot-ssu! Kitani-cchi must have seen the alarm in my eyes. I'm so dead-ssu.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I-I forgot about my shoot-ssu!" I said, a bit panicky. I've never missed a shoot before. Maybe they'll let this one slide because of that clean record.

"Shoot as in photo shoot?" she asked. I couldn't do anything but nod. How can I get there in less than ten minutes if I'm fifteen minutes away on foot? "If you want, I can borrow my sister's car and drive you there."

"You know how to drive-ssu?" I asked.

"Learner's permit, yes. As long as I don't screw up then we can get there without being flagged down." She said.

"Okay. I trust you-ssu." Since her house was very near, we got there in less than five minutes and I have the other half left to get there. She starts the car and starts driving immediately. She wasn't going too fast, but not too slow either. It seems like she's had a lot of practice.

"How come you still don't have your driver's license-ssu?" I asked.

"I actually have my test this weekend, right after the play auditions." She said.

"Take a left here-ssu." I said. It was actually very embarrassing to think that she was driving me-ssu.

"Uhm, can you do me a favor?" she said in a light tone.

"Anything-ssu." I meant it.

"Just text my sister and tell her I borrowed the car for an important errand." She said, reaching for her phone in her bag and handing it to me.

"What's her name-ssu?"

"Aijo-neesan." She said.

"Is she the one with the kids already-ssu?" I asked.

"Yup. She's the one." She said.

"Right-ssu." I said and she nods. I watch the message sending sign and see that we're already here. "Stop right here-ssu."

She parallel parks like a dream and turns the car off. We both get out of the car and enter the building. I tell the guy at the desk about the shoot and he tells me to go to the fifth floor. We both get in the elevator quickly and I hit the number five. At first. We're a bit breathless but calm down.

"Thanks for this-ssu." I said and smile.

"Oh, it's no problem at all. Anytime you need anything." She shrugs like it's no big deal but she smiles so radiantly like it meant the world for her to help out. I can help but smile brighter.

"You know you didn't have to get out of the car and come up with me here-ssu." I said.

"I just thought that maybe you needed someone to help explain it to them. And you probably need a ride back home." She said. I checked my bag and found that I left my wallet in my gym locker so I couldn't commute and would have to walk back.

"No wallet?" she said, obviously reading my slightly shocked face.

"No wallet." I said and the elevator doors opened. The set was designed to look like it was a garden. It's actually very beautiful and I saw that the clothes I was to wear consisted of stuff for princes. Another rack had gowns.

"Kise-kun!" The director said. "You're late!"

"Gomen, gomen!" I said. "I had to, uh…"

"Excuse me, sir." Kitani-cchi said. "It's my fault. I invited him to help me with some homework and it caused him to be late for the, uhm, lovely shoot you were supposed to have."

The director looked at her top to bottom and looked back to me. He said, "Because you are late, the female model that was supposed to be in the shoot with you grew impatient and left."

Well, that was stupid-ssu. It's only been about twenty to twenty-five minutes and she already left? She must have been very impatient and I wouldn't have wanted to work with her.

"But," the director continued. "Seeing as though you have female company, she will do. Besides, the star of the shoot is you and your clothes. The girl is simply there to compliment her so she doesn't have to be all that experienced."

"Are you serious?" we both asked at the same time.

"Would you rather I tell your sister you made a model leave the shoot because of your tardiness?" he said and I looked at Kitani-cchi, slightly desperate if anything.

"No." she said, looking at me.

"Then the both of you better get dressed ASAP! You're lucky the photographer was patient." He said and rolled his eyes. Suddenly, all the stylists came up to me and started dressing me in outfits and did my hair. Shurei-neesan made it absolutely clear they would never make me wear make-up. Stylists also came over to Kitani-cchi to help her with her outfit. Oh what have I gotten her into-ssu.

"Kise Ryouta, I'm not used to this." She said while she was handed a dress.

"It's weird at first, I know. I'm so sorry I have to make you go through this-ssu." I said, pouting.

"I guess it's alright. I did say anytime and anything, right?" she said and I can't help but feel a bit guilty. She's been dragged away to get her in her dress and make-up. I guess her hair was already good enough that she didn't really need the help. I was instructed to be positioned near the roses, outside the main entrance of the mini-gazebo they constructed. While I was admiring the roses, a shadow came into view and when I looked up I saw Kitani-cchi looking so beautiful in her dress, the make-up barely noticeable.

"Is this really gonna be published in a magazine? I don't think I'm ready for that." She said, sounding insecure.

"Don't worry; you look absolutely stunning-ssu." I said, meaning every word I said.

"As long as I'm in the background." She said.

"You'll be in the gazebo actually." The director said. "So technically, you will be in the background." She stepped into it, obviously taking the feel of royalty and so did I.

When I modeled, I usually made up a story in my head. It may sound a bit childish, but it helps me get into the feel of the shoot-ssu. It was something the directors I worked with admired about me because of the commitment I showed them. I can see Kitai-cchi doing the exact same thing now-ssu. And I also see the director and photographer looking pleased.

I can't help but smile during the shoot and the photographer actually likes it. What he doesn't know is that it came to me because I enjoyed it. Most shoots, I smile because I have to. This one is different-ssu. This one has Kitani-cchi in it.

"Good job so far guys." The director said. "But now it's time to change it up a bit. Kitani-chan, I trust that you've already gotten in the feel of the shoot?"

"Hai." she said, trying to mask the excitement in her voice but failing.

"Well, since you've gotten a bit used to it by now, we want some interaction with the two of you. What I want you to do is simple stuff, nothing extraordinarily hard." He said. "Something like… hmm… maybe taking her hand and helping her out of the gazebo or shoving flowers in her face? Anything romantic."

An undeniable blush swept across my face. I think maybe Kitani-cchi's face did so, too. Well, instructions are instructions. I'll just try to be as professional as possible.

Kitani-cchi sits on one end of the gazebo and I push through the sunflowers to look at her at the other end. We look into each others' eyes and can't help but feel giggly over this. We try our best not to let the laughter bubble out.

We change poses and she's now at the entrance of the gazebo. I follow her, dusting the petals and leaves of the sunflowers off my pants. When they're clear, I bow to her and she returns the gesture with a curtsy. She takes a step lower and I reach out my hand to help her get down the steps like the director said.

I take the other suggestion the director said and grab a handful daisies and give it to her as a bouquet. Both the director and the photographer look confused as to why I chose the daisies over the other flowers. Kitani-cchi smiles a whole lot brighter, though.

Out of nowhere, she jumps into my arms, but I catch her. Seeing as though we were still being photographed, I decided to grab her waist and twirl her around. She was very light. When I set her down, she's still smiling. I grab one daisy from the makeshift bouquet I handed her and tuck it behind her ear. I cup her face with my hand and gaze into her eyes. We both step closer to each other.

And the director yells cut. He said, "That was absolutely perfect! Well done on your first try Kitani-chan! You should bring her here more often Kise-kun!" We both recovered from the shock, the perfect aura surrounding us disappearing.

"Would you ever consider doing this for real? Like Kise-kun?" The director asked Kitani-cchi while the photographer and I exchange thanks.

"Oh. Uhm, I don't think I'm meant to be in front of the camera modeling." She said. "But I had so much fun and I'd like to thank you for that, sir."

"Oh nonsense! Any time you want to model just visit the agency. I'll see if I can get the editors to consider using one of these shots as the cover!" he said, sounding very enthusiastic. "Kise-kun, your sister will be so pleased with your performance today! It definitely made up for your tardiness."

"Do you have to remind me-ssu?" I said in a rather tired tone. The director ignores me and goes around thanking everyone for their hard work today.

"I see why you like to model." Kitani-cchi said, approaching me. "It was so fun."

"It's better when you aren't modeling by yourself-ssu." I said, sounding more energetic. She giggles and smiles brightly again. "We should get dressed and get home-ssu. I wouldn't want your family to worry."

"Yeah. Thanks again." She said and walks to the dressing room and I do the same.

* * *

We're on our way home after the awesome shoot. She said she'd drop me off my house first and I thought that it was fine albeit embarrassing. After turning the key into the ignition and starting the car, she said, "When you need a female model, is it cool if you get me as that model? Or at least a substitute."

I can't help but grin at what she just said. "Of course-ssu. I wouldn't get anyone else." With that reply, she smiled and started driving.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be in a magazine." She said. "I mean, you're probably used to it and you're probably thinking it's no big deal but wow. Add that to the things I never thought I'd ever do."

"First, I'm not thinking it's not a big deal cos' it is for you-ssu. Second, are you sure about the things I'd never do part?" I said. "I mean, you were really great-ssu! You could've fooled me into thinking you were a pro."

"You flatter me, Kise Ryouta. But I'm sure I'd never thought I'd do that!" she said, the excitement coming back. "Wow, that was probably the most unexpected thing that has ever happened in my life."

"I'm just glad you enjoyed the experience and don't hate me for forcing you to do something like this-ssu." I said.

"I did enjoy it, and even if I didn't I would never hate you for it." She said. "I don't think I can ever hate you, Kise Ryouta."

"_I think you'll never hate anyone." _I thought, but I don't tell her. Almost instantly, we're already at my house and I have to bid her goodbye.

"See you at school." She said.

"See you-ssu!" I reply. She drives away and I get in the house when she isn't in sight anymore.

"How was the shoot?" Suteki-neesan asked when I got in. She turned down the volume of the T.V. and I could smell the fish she must have cooked.

"It was the best shoot I've probably been to-ssu." I said.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Suteki-neesan asked and if she had cat ears they would have been perked up and if she had a cat's tail, ti would have been swinging side to side like a grandfather clock.

"You just have to wait for the magazine to be printed to find out-ssu." I said.

"But that'll take, like, a month." She whined.

"Then I suggest you mark your calendar-ssu." I said cheerfully, earning myself a glare. We head over to the kitchen together to eat dinner.

And that's how I found out I enjoyed Kitani-cchi's company so much. How I thought it was so fun to be with her.

* * *

Alright, so I had so much fun writing it I actually did it in one sitting. Maybe in like an hour or so. So you guys know the drill! Review, favorite, follow! :)


	8. Chapter 8

The most frustrating thing happened to me. My MS Word actually crashed and now I just use the one online. Ugh. Alright so I was seriously inspired by reviews from **Tamani**. You rock girl! I really wish more people would review cos it really does inspire me to write, knowing other people are looking forward to it. Especially now that I have to make the extra effort of creating this online then downloading it then posting it. Plus, it takes forever to save. But anyways...  
**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.**

* * *

TIME SKIP: The day before the audition

A few days have already passed but I still can't wipe that stupid smile on my face. My Onee-sans keep telling me I look stupid, but for the past days, I really didn't care-ssu. I was just so happy to get the chance to be with Kitani-cchi. In fact, I think I might be ready to call her that out loud...

"Ryouta! Have you even been paying attention to what I've been saying?" Shurei-neesan said as she snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh don't mind Ryouta, he's lovestruck." Suteki-neesan said, taking a sip of her cup of coffee.

"Gomen-ssu. What was that Shurei-neesan?" I said. She groans.

"I said you're already late. Weren't you supposed to walk that girl five minutes ago?" she said.

"Eh?!" I take a look at the clock and find that Kitani-cchi and her sisters are probably out of their house by now. I stand up and grab my bag.

"Have fun." Suteki-neesan said.

"Thank you-ssu." I kissed both of them in top of their heads, Suteki-neesan smiling but Shurei-neesan slightly cringing. I stopped at the door and turned to Shurei-neesan, "How do you know about this girl?"

"Word gets around in the model industry when you're paying attention of specific people." she just said and shooed me away. I started to get to Kitani-cchi's house as quickly as possible. I took a bunch of shortcuts and practically brisk walked-ssu. When I got there, no one was on their street. I started to take the usual route we took and of course found a familiar looking black ribbon tying brown hair in a half ponytail.

"Kitani-cchi!" I called out and when she turned around, this might sound cheesy but her hair blows in the cool morning breeze like in the movies where the female caracter's hair falls perfectly.

"Ohayo, Kise Ryouta." she said as I walk over to her. "Did you just call me...?"

"Kitani-cchi." I finished for her. "Yeah, is it okay-ssu."

"Oh, yeah of course. Just shocked there. I didn't know that you thought we were close is all." she said, her voice getting lower and lower.

"Why? Aren't we close friends-ssu?" I said.

"Of course we are! I mean," she regains her composure a bit. "Well, in my perspective we are but I didn't think you thought of it the same way." Honestly-ssu, I thought she was the one who didn't think of me the same way as I think of her-ssu.

"Uh, I'm sorry for being late-ssu. I just uh..." I think of an excuse and finally settle for one. "I just slept in and my sisters forgot to wake me up-ssu."

"Oh, it's okay. I wouldn't hold it against you." she said and smiled. It feels like forever every time I think of the last time I saw her smile. That's how much I can't get enough-ssu.

"So your auditions are tomorrow, ne?" I said.

"Yeah. I'm getting really nervous..." she paused before saying, "maybe I should just pass."

"Eh?" I said, obviously shocked. "But you looked so sure and I'm sure that you're going to nail it-ssu."

"I just think there are going to be other people who will be better than me and honestly, I'm a bit scared of failing. I don't want to have to tell anyone I didn't get the part because it's embarrassing." she said, talking very quickly. A sure fire sign that she's nervous.

"But you told me you already memorize your lines-ssu. And..."This time I pause before saying what I have to say. "You look really pretty in a ball gown-ssu."

"Oh." This was one of her quick and light 'Oh's. Obviously, she's surprised. I started to turn all sorts of red. From Kagami-cchi's hair to Akashi-cchi's hair. But mostly Akashi-cchi's.

"Thank you." was all she said, but she seemed to be very happy with my confession. We continued to make our way to our classroom and just beat the bell.

"Lunch-ssu?" I asked before leaving her.

"Lunch." she said and smiled. When she entered, she was immediately swarmed by her guy friends. As I walked to my classroom next door, I can't help but try suppress a sigh threatening to escape me-ssu.

* * *

Same old, same old with school. I wasn't even trying to listen anymore. All I could think of was how nice Kitani-cchi smelled. It was like walking into a garden of flowers. If I had to be specific, it would be a garden of daisies-ssu. I guess she really does like daisies.

I can't stop thinking about the look on her face when I called her Kitani-cchi for the first time. It was a mix of happiness and surprise. The good kind of surprise-ssu. It felt so good to see her looking so unexpected one moment and so happy the next. I might plan to surprise her more in the future-ssu.

And the way she said my name was magical. And the looks she give me with her light blue eyes leave me absolutely breathless. And when she laughs, I feel as if I don't want to hear anything else for the rest of my life but the sound of her laughter, her happiness.

It didn't feel like that when our teacher looked at me behind her big goofy glasses. The sound of her voice as she shouted my name all the way from the blackboard while I was at the back was deafening.

"Kise Ryouta!" she shouted. "Are you even paying attention?!"

"Uh, hai-ssu." I said, feeling embarrassed a second time around today.

"Well instead of sitting there thinking of who knows what with your baby talk, why don't you come up here and solve this Quadratic Equation." she said. I really hate math-ssu.

* * *

"Hey." Kitani-cchi is the one who comes to my classroom this time. I had to stay back for a while because my teacher wanted to call my sisters on my 'continuous distance' during math class. Man, am I going to get it from them-ssu. "Is everything alright?"

"I guess if you count failing nearly all my subjects and my math teacher needing to call my sisters about me not participating alright-ssu." I sigh.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Can I help in any way at all?" she asks looking very concerned. We continue to walk to the usual table we occupy.

"Not unless you're an absolute genius on all the subjects and is patient enough to bear with me trying to learn-ssu. Trust me, I used to get my sisters to help me with homework and they would always give up on me and tell me to be independent when really they just don't want to help me-ssu." I said in pure defeat.

"Well, I'm not a genius. I'm alright I guess and I truly want to help so how about a couple of study dates here and there?" she said and this time it's my turn to show a happy and surprised face.

"Are you serious-ssu?!" I said, eyes turning huge and round.

"Yeah. I mean, you really need the help, right? And I just want to be helpful." she said happily.

"Wow. Thanks a lot Kitani-cchi! This is the best thing I've heard all day-ssu!" As I said that, she giggles and I stand corrected. The guys wave at us and I grin at them. We're greeted by pats at the back, and smiles and waves. Pats for me and waves for Kitani-cchi.

"So what's new?" Moriyama-senpai questions.

"Well, Kitani-cchi offered to help me with my studies-ssu!" I said, obviously glad.

"Really? Well good luck to her." Kasamatsu-senpai said.

"That's so mean-ssu!" And everyone laughs. It's always been like this and sometimes I wouldn't have it any other way. Everyone moves on from that topic to another then another. Then they direct the conversation to Kitani-cchi.

"So are we going to expect you as a lead role in the play you're auditioning in?!" Hayakawa-kun asked, overly excited.

"Oh, I'm not even sure if I'm going through with it." she said in a low tone.

"Why not-ssu?" I asked slightly shocked because I really thought she would pull through with it-ssu!

"You should give it a try, you know." Kobori-senpai said, and he somewhat rarely talks.

"I really don't know... There are just so many people who are just as good as me, you know? Maybe even better?" she said. "And I'm just new. They wouldn't take the risk."

"Well maybe they'd give you some promotional stuff." Moriyama-senpai said thoughtfully. "You know, like when there are new actors and they have like some promotional movie for them with them as the lead role?"

"I'd say give it a shot." Kasamatsu-senpai said and that's probably the most comforting thing he's ever said to Kitani-cchi-ssu.

"Maybe we should watch her during her audition!" Hayakawa-kun said enthusiastically.

"That sounds like a grand idea!" Moriyama-senpai said sounding just as ecstatic about the idea.

"Seriously?" Kitani-cchi replied.

"Sure! What do you say Kasamatsu? After practice tomorrow?" Moriyama-senpai inquired.

"What time is her audition again?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked, not really asking her even if she's the only one who has the accurate answer.

"Uhm, it's just before noon, sir." Kitani-cchi said.

"Practice end at eleven so we have about an hour to freshen up and head to the auditorium." he replied to everyone.

"I am taking that as a yes!" Hayakawa-kun stated.

"Hooray-ssu! We're gonna watch a play!" I said. "With Kitani-cchi in it-ssu."

"It's not the play yet, it's still the audition." she reminds me.

"Oh but I know you're gonna snag the part-ssu." I said cheerfully.

"Just... don't make fun of me if I don't get the part, alright?" she said jokingly.

"Would never dream of it." Moriyama-senpai said.

"Again, we wouldn't get the chance to make fun of you because you would get it-ssu." I said.

"You haven't even seen me act yet, Kise Ryouta." she said with a smile and I just shrug. The bell rings and we all get up.

"Oi, Kise." Kasamatsu-senpai calls out at me before leaving. "Practice later after school. Don't you even think of skipping."

"Wouldn't even dream of it-ssu." I said and me and Kitani-cchi walk to class. When we're out of ear shot, I lean to her and whisper, "Maybe just a bit late-ssu."

She looks at me a bit confused but I just smile at her.

* * *

The usual alarm of the bell signals that my English class is finally over. My teacher reminds us about a quiz on Monday and I groan. Everyone fixes their things and so do I. I also grab my bag with my uniform inside. I walk out the door quickly and see Kitani-cchi walk down the stiars by herself. I run over to the stairs. That very place we first met, and approach her.

"Where are you going-ssu?" I ask. She seems startled but recovers.

"Uh, home." she said.

"Without me ssu?" I said, pouting like a puppy.

"I just thought you were heading to practice." she said.

"Told you I might be late-ssu." I said and shrugged. I stepped a couple of stairs down but she stood rooted to her spot. "Well come on-ssu. I'll be even later."

She smiled and giggles for a second then shakes her head. She follows me down the steps and we laugh about some old cartoon we used to watch as kids all the way to her house. She was so down to earth. Maybe that's why I felt so attached to her-ssu. It's hard to come across someone as friendly as her without giving off some double meaning just because I am who I am-ssu.

"Oh, do you know that one episode where the babysitter was stuck outside and it was raining and she fell on some mud?" she said, her eyes going wide with the memory.

"Yes-ssu!" I said. "I remember that when the kid opened the door, he got so scared he actually hit her with a small pillow!"

We cracked up after that. I literally had tears in my eyes with all the laughs that came out of me-ssu. When we got to her gate, it was a big surprise to find her grandmother out by their garden watering the plants. I thought she must have been shocked to see me with her granddaughter.

"Grandma, what are you doing out?" she said. "I'm supposed to water the garden today."

"Oh, well I had nothing else to do and thought how lovely it was in the graden." she said while observing me top to bottom. As if she wasn't speaking to her granddaughter but to me-ssu. "Who's this young gentleman?"

"Uh, Kise Ryouta-ssu." I said as cheerful but as polite as possible. I bowed slightly and said, "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's okay my dear boy. No need to get so low." she said. "Well, thank you for walking Kitani-chan home." she said while she opened the gate.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." she said and smiled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"I'll be waiting to watch you-ssu." I said and I suddenly realized it must have sounded super creepy for her grandmother but I didn't care at the moment. All I know is she got it and that hopefully boosted her confidence.

And that's how I realized how her humility is sort of a turn on-ssu...

And that's also how I got kicked and punched by Kasamatsu-senpai a lot of times for being half an hour late.

* * *

Okay! My exams were just finished and damn was math hard! I really hope my exam scored are alright though. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure you've already found a pattern so from here on out I'm gonna try to be as unexpected as possible while sticking to the plot! Please, please, please review! It boosts my confidence and helps me update faster : )


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I'm back and I bet you guys are dying to know what happens next (lol). I'm sort of sad cos someone (idk who) removed this story from their follow list : ( I'm sort of thinking of stopping this story but I'm already way into the story so I'm thinking of shortening it or something. Please do review, favorite, follow, and maybe even spread the story if you think it's worthy (lol). Sorry for not updating for a week btw!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Shurei-neesan said, yanking the blanket away from my body.

"We need to talk, Ryouta." Suteki-neesan said, tugging at the sleeve of my shirt. I groan and roll around, not really taking it what's happening yet.

"Kise Ryouta you wake up this instance!" Shurei-neesan screams near my ear, making me sit up quickly.

"What is it-ssu?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Your teacher called. She said you were failing math." Suteki-neesan said with a frown. "I know you aren't the smartest kid in your class but I don't think you're doing bad enough to fail."

"Yeah, you usually barely pass and we celebrate even that." Shurei-neesan said, rolling her eyes which earned her a mean look for Suteki-neesan.

"Eh? We're really talking about this so early in the morning-ssu?" I asked with a yawn.

"Yes!" They both said. Man, they sound really frustrated-ssu. It was always like this as long as I can remember. They were both so intelligent, top of their class and so skilled at many different sports and art stuff. I'm at my peak and this must be their worst condition. I never really did pass the Kise family standard-ssu.

"Gomen..." I said glumly. Suteki-neesan already having a look of sympathy on her face while Shurei-neesan stood her ground, looking firm.

"Just..." Suteki-neesan said, her voice softening. "Study harder. And you can always ask any of us to teach you anything if you need any help."

"Ah." I said. This was not what I expected my morning to be like last night-ssu.

"Plus you have training. Try to not let this get in your way, alright?" Suteki-neesan said, trying to comfort me while Shurei-neesan just stared at me.

"Hai..." I said, not really caring. I thought it would be such a good morning-ssu!

"Oh, come here..." Suteki-neesan sat next to my bed and put one arm around me, holding me like she used to when we were kids. She usually did this after our parents would scold me about the same thing they're scolding me about. Oh the irony-ssu.

"I'll try really hard next time-ssu..." I mumble.

"I know you will, Ryou..." she said. Suteki-neesan stood up, kissed the top of my head, ruffled my hair then left.

"You know I'm telling mom and dad that you're failing all your subjects if you don't raise the bar, right?" Shurei-neesan said. I couldn't say anything but nod. She left the room and I went straight to the shower.

After showering, I went down stairs with a towel draped over my shoulders, hair still wet. I saw that Suteki-neesan made my favorite breakfast which is bacon. She always did this when she knew I was feeling depressed about something-ssu.

"You better hurry up, Ryouta. You'll be late for practice." Suteki-neesan said with a smile. As if she didn't even scold me earlier. I just shrugged. honestly, I felt so lazy to go-ssu... "You wouldn't want to be late today now, would you?"

"Why would I not want to be late-ssu?" I asked. This was strange. Normally, she would sense my laziness and just tell me to blow off practice which I eventually don't do because then I'd have to suffer the wrath of Kasamatsu-senpai. Both of them face-palm at the exact same time.

"It's Kitani's audition today." They both said sounding defeated. And then it hit me. IT WAS KITANI-CCHI'S AUDITION TODAY-SSU! I ate breakfast as fast as I could and packed random shirts and shorts in my gym bag. I completely forgot that right after training, me and the guys would go watch her audition-ssu.

"Gotta go!" I said. I make my way to the door but forget something. I run back to them and kiss both of them on their cheeks. I run to the door and close it. I shout to them, "Love you both-ssu!"

I walk briskly to school. Man, I have around 5 minutes left before practice starts. Kasamatsu-senpai is probably gonna kill me-ssu. I've already made it to the entrance of the gym where they're all warming up.

"Care to explain?" Kasamatsu-senpai said, looking ready to beat me.

"Uh, I..." I stammered. "My sisters didn't wake me up right away-ssu." And a punch to my gut.

"There's a little device that's very useful for waking us up, you know. It's called an alarm clock. why won't you look it up sometime?" Kasamtsu-senpai said, proceeding to do stretches.

"Ouch-ssu..." I mumbled.

"Is that the real reason why you were late?" Moriyama-senpai questioned.

"Eh? What do you mean-ssu?" I reply.

"I mean, didn't you stay up all night thinking about Kitani-chan and her audition?" he inquired.

"Or maybe you were dreaming of her and didn't want to wake up!" Hayakawa-kun said, popping out of nowhere. Kind of like a pimple-ssu.

"Or he went to see her early in the morning and forgot about practice until the last minute." Even Kobori-senpai decided to pitch in on the thoughts of what I did this morning.

"No-ssu!" I protested. "I swear my sisters just didn't wake me up in time-ssu."

"Alright, whatever you say." Moriyama-senpai said with a shrug.

"What do you think her audition is going to be like?" Hayakawa-kun remarked, probably the lowest tone you can get out of his loud voice.

"Honestly, I'm not expecting too much." Kasamatsu-senpai said, joining the team at the benches.

"Why's that-ssu?" I ask.

"Well, she doesn't strike me as a confident person." he said. "I don't think she's proud of her 'skill' so how can I be assured she's good?"

"Because you can see it in her eyes-ssu." I mumbled.

"What?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked. I just shook my head.

"Well, we'll just find out later won't we!" Hayakawa-kun said, sounding hyper again.

"Right." Moriyama-senpai said. "Shall we go through the drills now?"

"Mm." Kasamatsu-senpai said with a nod. He checked his clipboard and announced what we were going to do for the day. "Kise and Hayakawa, run thirty laps now and proceed to your usual training regimen afterwards."

* * *

We're all getting ready to go to the auditorium for her audition a little later. The drama club is probably setting up the stage by now. We all sit and gather around the locker room first.

"Do we plan like a special surprise for her or something?" Kobori-senpai asked Kasamatsu-senpai.

"How should I know?" he replied. Moriyama-senpai sighed and put his palm to his forehead in frustration.

"Alright, if she doesn't get the part, we all cheer her up by taking her somewhere nice for lunch. How does that sound?" Moriyama-senpai said.

"Well what if she _did_ get the part?" Hayakawa-kun asked, causing Moriyama-senpai to face-palm again.

"Then we still treat her to lunch as a form of celebration, duh." Moriyama-senpai remarked, rather sassily if I may add-ssu.

"I think that's a great idea-ssu!" I said cheerfully.

"Do we all split the bill?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked. Funny enough, this was his concern.

"Why?" Moriyama-senpai inquired. "Feeling a bit cheap today?"

"You know I bought new basketballs for the court with my hard earned cash!" Kasamatsu-senpai said.

"I'll treat her-ssu and you can just pay for what you'll eat." I said and they all nodded to that.

"Shall we go?" Hayakawa-kun said looking excited.

"Aren't you a happy camper?" Kobori-senpai said as we all made our way to the auditorium.

"Well, it's my first time watching a play so I really don't know what to expect!" he said with a grin.

"Expect it to be filled with emotion if they're really that good and like a movie, only closer." Moriyama-senpai said.

"I'm really looking forward to it-ssu!" I said. Looks like Hayakawa-kun isn't the only one who can't contain his excitement-ssu. As we head into the theatre, we all take the seats near the middle.

"Hellooo!" Oh gosh, the 'girly' teacher of the drama club approached us. He was very pushy about the stage directions if I do recall. I think it was something about pouring your heart out-ssu. "Do we expect you to audition?"

"Oh no." Kasamatsu-senpai said calmly. "We're here to watch a friend."

"Well this friend of yours have pretty good looking company." he said with a wink that sent shivers running through our backs.

"Uh, what's she auditioning for?" Kobori-senpai asked and, surprisingly, none of us could answer.

"I don't know." Moriyama-senpai said.

"Me neither-ssu." I said feeling disappointed. Kobori senpai looked at Hayakawa-kun and Kasamatsu-senpai but they just shrugged. In the dim light, they sort of looked alike-ssu.

"Sir!" Hayakawa-kun called in spite of our arguments for him to not call the teacher.

"What is it?" he asked.

"May we know the play you're holding auditions for?" Hayakawa-kun asked. At first, the teacher didn't say anything and just stared at us for a few seconds-ssu. After that he mumbles something along the lines of 'you got to be kidding me'.

"You don't even know the play your friend is auditioning in?" he asked and we all shook our heads. He let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "Romeo and Juliet."

Afterwards, the door to the auditorium opened and revealed some students in line for the audition. At the sight of Kitani-cchi, we all waved. When she noticed she gave us one of her most brilliant smiles, a sign she must be excited. I can almost feel the adrenaline radiating from her-ssu.

The people who are gonna audition sit at the front. That's when the teacher takes this time to leave our group and head up the stage. He cleared his throat and proceeded to say, "Good morning everyone. Today, we will be holding auditions for the dream cast of this wonderful play. And by the looks of it only a few want to be Romeo but the competition is fierce for the part of Juliet, huh? Well, let's begin."

He steps down the stage to a side with a table where a list of names are found. He announces the number of participants for each role and he's right. Although the competition is tough for Juliet's role with a number of twelve girls wanting the role, the role of Romeo is only wanted by three.

"We'll start with the Romeos now please." the teacher announced. The three boys stepped up and the teacher did not looked all that pleased. Obviously, when he said dream cast, he must have wanted to _picture _the actors as well to look the part. When they began, they weren't half bad. One forgot his lines often, another wasn't good at handling swords, and the other one didn't have such a loud voice. We barely heard him-ssu.

"I thought it was supposed to be filled with emotion..." Hayakawa-kun whispered. Surprisingly, he whispered.

"I told you it's supposed to be that way if they were good." Moriyama-senpai replied silently.

"Alright..." the teacher said rather awkwardly and a bit of disappointment coated his voice. "uh, we'll move on with the Juliets then."

One by one, they all lined up and recited their lines. Kitani-cchi was seventh to perform. She looked nervous yet excited at the same time. It was a weird feeling, I knew, but she made it look into a beautiful kind of weird. The first few girls were alright then there was maybe one or two who were not so good. Finally, it was Kitani-cchi's turn to perform. We all focused really hard to understand since they were using old english, but not enough to make Kitani-cchi to feel all that nervous.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;" she started, so far so good. She's even taken on a slight accent.  
"Thou art thyself, though not a Montague." she said convincingly.  
"What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot," she said slowly.  
"Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man." she said a bit quicker, as if the words were just popping out of her mind on the spot-ssu.  
"O, be some other name!" she said a bit louder, not quite a shout but she did raise her voice. She really did sound torn about the situation she wasn't really in.  
"What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet;" she said, slowly as if pondering and fantasizing about a field or roses when I knew she wanted to think about daisies.  
"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title." she said. She's started to smile now, looking like she's thinking about someone. Like she's thinking about Romeo who really was perfect in her eyes. Who really was that special that she would completely go against the whole Capulet house-ssu.  
"Romeo, doff thy name," she said, sounding love struck and joyful.  
"And for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." she finished, sounding as if she was in a daze. Or in a dream.

"Breath-taking." I heard the teacher mumble. He cleared his throat. "Thank you... next." I could see the next girl looking frantic, as if she had not anticipated someone as good as that. After the auditions, they were asked to relax for a while as the teacher and the other members of the drama club assigned the official roles.

"How'd I do?" Kitani-cchi asked as she approaches us.

"You did great-ssu!" I said, the first to speak among all of us. "You were better than I ever imagined!"

"I loved the accent." Moriyama-senpai said and she giggled.

"You should share your talents more often!" Hayakawa-kun said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you got the role." Kobori-senpai said. We all looked at Kasamatsu-senpai to hear what he had to say.

"I have to admit you were..." he paused and we all stared at him intently. "Amazing." a sigh of relief escaped Kitani-cchi's mouth.

"What a relief." she smiled and said, "Thank you so much for being here." Before any of us could say another word, the teacher called everyone's attention.

"We are pleased to announce we already have all the roles filled..." everyone looked very relieved. "Except for the role of Romeo. Sorry boys, it just wasn't what we were looking for. Before we release the names of the people who did get their roles, we need all of it to be completed so unless someone gets the part today, we won't tell you the result."

Everyone groaned when they heard the news. We were all looking forward to the lunch we'd all be having-ssu! This is so unfair-ssu.

"What should we do?" Moriyama-senpai whispered among us, excluding Kitani-cchi.

"What about the lunch?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked, sounding disappointed himself. There was a round of whispers and some shouting amongst the students in the auditorium. They really wanted to know their roles this very day. And we really wanted to have lunch together. Amidst all the chaos, I stood up and cleared my throat. All eyes on me.

"I'll audition for the part-ssu."

That's how I realized I was the only one that noticed her eyes. How I was the only one who noticed.

And how I got my first audition for a play.

* * *

How's that for a cliff hanger? Thank you so much for staying tuned! Please review cos it makes me happy. Also read some from my FictionPress account (it's new) with the same name as this account. More chapters soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the loooong update guys! It was my birthday on the 29th and things have been a blast! I'm going to the One Direction Concert omg! Well anyway, you guys aren't really interested in that haha. Guys, I'm really craving a ton of reviews now! Five or six will be enough, srsly. Maybe it could be a birthday gift? I really intended to post this sooner but I got grounded! My apologies for that.

* * *

All eyes were on me. Everyone looked at me in different ways. The people who auditioned looked like they were saved. My teammates looked at me as if I had completely lost it. But there was one person whose look mattered the most. Kitani-cchi looked at me fondly with a smile. She was certainly not expecting that from me. I didn't expect it from me, either. But we both must have thought that it was a god kind of insane that took over me.

"May I have your name?" the 'director' asked.

"It's Kise Ryouta-ssu." I answered. That caused the whole room to be filled with whispers and murmurs.

"You mean the basketball player?" he asked, looking skeptical. "Have you ever auditioned for anything related to acing before?"

"Uh, no-ssu." And as I said that, I started to double think my action, too. I've never even seen a play live before. But maybe there was more to my actions than just simply thinking about the people who auditioned not knowing their roles. I really don't know but maybe it was the fact that I even wanted to spend more time with Kitani-cchi. It honestly makes me embarrassed the more I think about it-ssu.

"Well, I got no choice." the director gives in with a shrug. "Hand him a script."  
Considering I just decided to audition now, they didn't expect me to memorize any of the lines. An assistant of some sort helped me up the stage and lead me to the center. Gee, this was really nerve-wracking-ssu. I stare at the script, my hand was probably visibly shaking even from way at the back. Could you really blame me-ssu? I clear my throat before speaking. Everyone looked so eager to hear what I had to say.  
"What parts am I going to recite-ssu?" I said and the whole crowd practically face-palmed.  
"The answers to Juliet's lines at the balcony scene. Maybe do three responses." the director said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He sounded very frustrated-ssu. Well, I would be too if the only hope to the success of my play was a boy who didn't know what his lines were, I guess. I cleared my throat again before speaking, getting into character this time. I observed some of the best that just performed for other roles. I remembered all the movies I've watched that I could connect to this scene.

"I take thee at thy word!" I said, sounding enthusiastic.  
"Call me but love, and. I'll be new baptized-ssu!" Oh well, old habits die hard.  
"Henceforth, I never will be Romeo." I said calming down. I skip Juliet's reply and proceed to my lines.  
"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am." I said rather solemn.  
"My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee." I said, trying to sound as vengeful as possible.  
"Stop there." the director said just as I was about to deliver my next line. "I've seen enough. You can sit quietly while I talk it out with the rest of the drama department."  
I went back to my seat and the whole team just stared at me. Scratch that, the whole auditorium stared at me. I just blinked at them then looked at. Kitani-cchi. She was staring at me, too. But not the same as how all the others were staring at me with wide eyes and glares (for the Romeos). No, she looked at me softly, with a lingering smile. In a moment, she applauded slowly and was followed by the other people who auditioned. My team just patted me on the back with smiles, laughs, and teases.

"You were great!" Kitani-cchi told me.

"Really-ssu?" I said, stars practically in my eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were an actor!" Moriyama-senpai butted in.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked and punched me on the shoulder. I'm pretty sure he meant it as a friendly punch but it still hurt a lot-ssu.

"Do you think I can get the part-ssu?" I asked after all the laughter died down for a while.

"Actually," the director said, all eyes traveling to him. "Might I just say that your performance was absolutely fantastic and it was on the spot, too."

"Really-ssu?" but he didn't 't answer me. He just raised his finger and grabbed a list.

"Romeo goes to Kise Ryouta. Juliet goes to Kitani Falline. Mercutio goes to Haku Shinto..." and the list goes on but we didn't pay attention by then. All we could really think about was how Kitani-cchi got the part! And how I surprisingly got the part as well-ssu.

"NO WAY!" Hayakawa-kun said as soon as he heard our names. He was surprisingly the most thrilled about this. Well, Kitani-cchi was probably the most thrilled but she didn't really show it. She was either too shy or too shocked-ssu.

"That was great! Aren't you happy Kitani?" Kobori-senpai asked.

"Ecstatic..." she said with a smile that showed she meant it.

"Celebration time?" Kasamatsu-senpai asked, not sounding excited but he definitely was about the food.

"Where would you want to eat, Kitani-chan?" Moriyama-senpai asked.

"Oh anywhere is fine. I don't have that much money on me though." she said.

"Don't worry about it-ssu!" I said. "It'll be my treat to you for getting the part."

"That's awfully nice but I don't know if I should accept." she said shyly.

"It's no problem at all. You really deserved it after that wonderful performance-ssu." I said.

"Thank you." she said humbly. "I thought one of the last two girls could have gotten it. They were also very impressive."

"I heard they were your understudies." Moriyama-senpai said.

"Really?" she said, startled but glad at the news they could be a part of the play in one way.

"Enough talk! I'm hungry now!" Hayakawa-kun said and. I think he spoke for the whole team. After all, we hadn't had our break yet. I'm shocked my stomach didn't growl in the stage-ssu. We ask the director if we could leave now and he said that we could. Before leaving, he handed Kitani-cchi a schedule of practices and the date of the performance. We went out to walk around town to find some food places we can eat. As we did, the conversation divided among ourselves and I ended up talking with Kitani-cchi.

"Is it your first time-ssu?" I asked.

"You mean about the play?" she asked back and I nodded. "Oh no, it's probably my fourth. I did some acting in Teiko but this is only the second time I've auditioned for a major role."

"Oh yeah?" I said. I never really watched any of the plays back at Teiko. It wasn't really interesting to me back then since their plots were a bit boring-ssu. There wasn't any action or whatever since we were just in Middle School.

"Yeah, sometimes Kuroko would be at the back during practices but he wouldn't really watch the whole play." she said, recalling her memories.

"You saw Kuroko-cchi way at the back-ssu?" I said, surprised. Usually no one could notice him-ssu.

"Well, I would only notice him after about half an hour of him just sitting there. I think he just blocks us out and just reads his book since it's cold in the auditorium." she said, with her index finger to her chin.

"Speaking of Kuroko-cchi..." I said and pointed to a familiar team in front of us, about to enter a restaurant that specializes in seafood.

"Well if it isn't Kaijou." Kagami-cchi said with a grin.

"Seirin?" Kasamatsu-senpai said when he got a better look. He and Moriyama-senpai were discussing some things at the back.

"What are you guys doing here?" their captain asked.

"Just gonna eat out. Maybe we should all just eat here," Kasamatsu-senpai said and motioned his head towards the sign with the big lobster on it.

"Us too." their captain said again.

"It was sure a coincidence _seaing_ you at the _seafood_ restaurant." their senpai with the endless puns said.

"May I ask why you've brought Kitani-chan along?" Kuroko-cchi asked.

"Isn't that the same girl at the game a few weeks back?" Kagami-cchi asked too. Kuroko-cchi was the one who answered him, by nodding.

"That's because we're celebrating-ssu!" I said cheerfully.

"What are you celebrating for? Your girlfriend's birthday?" Kagami-cchi asked rudely.

"No-ssu!" I said, violently shaking my head. "She got the lead role of what she was auditioning for in a play-ssu."

"That's very impressive, Kitani-chan." Kuroko-cchi said with a very, very, very, very, faint smile.

"Arigato Kuroko-kun." she said with one of her polite smiles.

"I remember you back at Middle School always nailing your lines." he said.

"You remember that far back?" Kitani-cchi said, shocked. She pushed her hair behind her ear and gave him another smile. Things were getting a bit too awkward-ssu.

"Shall we eat now?!" Man, you can always count on Hayakawa-kun to ruin the moment.  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" and here we have Kagami-cchi doing the exact same thing. We all enter and ask to be seated together. We all chat with each other about so many things I didn 't even know we had other similarities besides basketball-ssu. Apparently, Kagami-cchi and Kobori-senpai shared the same love for food. Moriyama-senpai and their captain, Hyuuga-san. I think, were talking about hot springs and boundaries. Hayakawa-kun seemed to be laughing at all, of the pun master's puns. This was all so new-ssu. But it was new in a good way.

"I'm actually glad I encountered Kise-kun for the first time." Kuroko-cchi said.

"Eh, so mean-ssu!" I said.

"Everything just seems more lively when you join with other teams." Kuroko-cchi said.

"So you say but you don't even talk all that much-ssu." I argued and Kitani-cchi giggled.

"Wow, this food is amazing..." Kitani-cchi said, stars replacing her blue eyes.

"We should mark this as the place to go for seafood-ssu!" I said enthusiastically.

"Agreed." suddenly everyone stopped their conversation to respond and we all laughed. This was definitely the life. When everyone was done we decided to go our separate ways. Of course I volunteered to accompany Kitani-cchi home-ssu. On the way there, she briefed me in on our schedule of practices and she reminded me that she would help me with my studies-ssu so when we rehearsed lines together at my house, she would also help me with my homework.

"We can even do extra credit stuff!" she said. I don't know why but she was happy about this. "I mean, you'll be given the assignment of course but I'll help you anyway."

"You know you're doing so much for me-ssu. I really want to thank you for this." I said, sounding sheepish now.

"It's no problem at all!" she said with a smile and we continue to walk in silence. Well, until she decided to speak again. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure-ssu." I said.

"I'm warning you now it's going to be the stupidest thing you'll ever hear from me." she said, pointing a finger at me playfully.

"Go ahead-ssu." I said calmly.

"I mean," she said. "It might even be just the lobster talking."

"Just tell me-ssu." I said and nearly exploded in laughter.

"Okay, okay." she said breathing in and out exaggeratedly. "I'm just glad auditioned for the role when you did."

"That's it-ssu?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." she said and put her hands behind her back then swaying a bit. I've never seen her so hang back and happy So I decided to play with her more-ssu.

"Okay." I just said, not allowing my mouth to curl into a smile.

"Just okay?" she said.

"Uh-huh." I said back, holding back the laugh threatening to come out.

"Come on and ask me why." she whined, but not in the annoying way.

"Why should I ask you why?" I said, already giving in to a smile.

"So I wouldn't sound even more stupid. " she said, biting her lip.

"Oh we wouldn't want that now, won't we-ssu?" I said in a mock sad voice.

"Of course not!" she said, laughing.

"Alright, so why were you happy I auditioned then?" I finally asked her.

"Well, it's because..." she was hesitant but decided to speak anyway. " Because I wasn't comfortable with the thought of other boys telling me those lines or holding hands with me. I barely even know them and it would've been too uncomfortable. Even if. I did get the part I would probably decline. Thanks to you, I have someone I already know who I can work with and things won't be awkward and I don't have to feel uneasy about a stranger holding my hand."

After her tiny confession, it really made me smile brightly at her. She acted like a little kid. She thought like a little kid. I just wanted to pause this moment of innocence. This was all I wanted to remember for now. For the whole day tomorrow. Her little secret that's a big deal to me. This is what I will remember as our moment.

And that's how I had my first moment with her. It wasn't just another time I spent alone with her. It was an actual moment. And that was beautiful in its own way, just like her-ssu.

* * *

Hey guys! That took way longer to post then expected. I was supposed to post it on the weekend but I just didn't have the time with all the stuff that 's been going on in my life. I hope you continue to support this story and please review for me! I entered an essay writing contest, too which was really fun Alright, back to the main point: SUPPORT AND REVIEW PLEASE : )


End file.
